<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Sold Our Souls on a Fantasy by JinxedAmbitions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995144">We Sold Our Souls on a Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions'>JinxedAmbitions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Geralt in Lingerie, Jaskier in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Morning After, This is just softness wrapped up in pretty lingerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to attend a burlesque show with Yennefer. However, it isn't the tongue-in-cheek performances or the elaborate costuming that catch Geralt's eye.  It is the flamboyant and talented emcee, Jaskier, who seizes Geralt's attention and refuses to let go.  Geralt doesn't know how that man riles the entire audience, plays the piano, and comes up with witty quips all while parading around the stage in towering heels.  However, he makes it seem easy.</p><p>When Jaskier's eyes find him in the crowd, Geralt doesn't know how to feel.  When he introduces himself to Geralt, he doesn't know what to say.  But when Jaskier offers to take Geralt home, Geralt knows he isn't going to turn him down.</p><p>Or Jaskier works at a burlesque club, and Geralt decides to go along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Abby's Witcher Collection, Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Sequins and Sexual Innuendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have zero excuses for this extremely self-indulgent fic.</p><p>The title is a misquote of the song Etta James by Brian Fallon</p><p>This fic will update this Wednesday, and the final chapter will be posted over the weekend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this again?” Geralt asked, taking the seat beside Yennefer at the little cocktail table in the VIP section.  She’d called him and told him he was escorting her to some sort of performance that he couldn’t remember the name of, nor did he have any point of reference for what that word meant.</p>
<p>“Burlesque, Geralt,” she said, taking the glass of wine from his hand and sipping it as he settled in with his own glass of scotch.  She only sounded mildly exasperated with him which was good since they’d already shared dinner at her favorite restaurant.  Usually by this point in the evening, she’d be rolling her eyes at most of what came out of his mouth...not that that was much.</p>
<p>“What is burlesque?” he asked, leaning back in his seat and appreciating that she got them a table away from the crowd of revelers standing in front of the stage.  </p>
<p>The venue was an odd mixture of lounge and concert venue.  The wings were full of private booths and small cocktail tables while the center had a dance floor which was full of people in all manner of dress.  Geralt wasn’t particularly fond of crowds, and even watching the throng of people left a sour taste in his mouth.  </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you look this up before you agreed to come?” she asked, giving him a speculative look.</p>
<p>“There was no agreement.  You told me I was coming.”</p>
<p>Yennefer rolled her eyes and took another drink.  “It’s a type of dance.  You’ll enjoy it, and if you don’t, the tickets were free.  You love things that are free.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed and looked around the room as people continued to enter.  Another couple sat at the table beside them, and Geralt noticed that they were dressed very nicely.  Yennefer had told him to look presentable, but presentable was a pair of well fitted black jeans and a black button up.  The man beside them may have been in a tux.  He was certainly wearing a top hat.</p>
<p>“Wave the waitress down for refills before this starts, will you?” Yen asked, sounding bored.  She was dressed in a sleek black dress that was definitely made by some designer Geralt would never remember the name of if she told him.  She looked like she fit in.  He probably did too, but he didn’t feel like it.  </p>
<p>Geralt smiled and leaned into her, pressing the lightest kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to be excited, Yen.  You won’t be any less terrifying if you have interests.”</p>
<p>Yennefer scoffed, but she smiled at him anyway.  She gripped his hand beneath the table and continued to smile as she looked around the room.  “This from the man who considers brooding a hobby.”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t respond to the playful insult, and instead flagged down the waitress who was making her way through their section.  He ordered another round, and she promised to get it to them as soon as she was able.  He did not envy her job considering how little room there was to maneuver between tables.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting momentarily.  Get your social lubricant now as it is the only lubricant you may use during the performance.” The lights dimmed as the emcee announced that they’d be beginning shortly.  </p>
<p>Geralt felt a shiver run down his spine at the seductive quality of the person’s voice.  He took a sip of his drink and waited.</p>
<p>Geralt almost spit out his drink as the light dimmed and a man stepped onto the stage in a pair of knee-high lace up stiletto boots, berry colored pants, and a matching coat with tails. He wore a top hat that was tipped jauntily to the side. He also wore smokey eye shadow and lipstick that matched his suit. He was a sight, and Geralt could not bring himself to tear his eyes away. </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen…and not so <em> gentle </em>men…”  the man growled into the headset microphone. His voice was rich and once again demanded Geralt's full attention. “I have the pleasure of being your master of ceremonies this evening. Don't sigh so dejectedly.  I assure you that I too will lose most of my clothing before the end of the night, and I won't even be a tease about it.”  </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Yen?” Geralt asked as the man's words registered. </p>
<p>“Like you've never been to a strip club before,” Yen said, patting his hand.</p>
<p>He certainly hadn't been to one with a date, not that Yen was really that sort of date. In fact, the more he thought of it, the more he could envision going to a strip club with her.  Maybe they’d still be together if he’d taken her to a club rather than the string of disastrous dates he’d planned while they were together.</p>
<p>Geralt pulled out his phone and searched “burlesk.” The search engine thankfully understood him.   His eyes widened at the first few pictures that appeared.</p>
<p>“Please no photos during performances…”</p>
<p>“He's looking up what burlesque is,” Yennefer called over the sudden silence. </p>
<p>Geralt looked up from his search only to find expressive eyes looking directly at him from the stage. The man smiled and winked at him when he realized he had Geralt’s attention.</p>
<p>“Oh, you're in for a treat, darling. Don’t worry, we'll show you a good time.” The emcee spoke directly to him, giving him a carefree smile. </p>
<p>Yen laughed as Geralt tried not to show his embarrassment at being called out.  He wasn’t embarrassed by the man’s words or implications, but being the only person in the room who didn’t know what burlesque was, was unfortunate.  Geralt promised himself to look up his next misadventure with Yennefer before he arrived at it.</p>
<p>“Don't be shy. Let's give our first timer a round of applause,” the emcee said to the crowd. They cheered and clapped loudly. “Any other burlesque virgins here tonight?”</p>
<p>Several people in the crowd raised their hand or called out, and the cheers only got louder. The focus moved away from Geralt, and he downed the remains of his drink just as the waitress came by with their second round. </p>
<p>Looking back to the stage, the man was walking towards a large piano that was set up on the side of the stage closest to their table. He sat down and played a quick melody. </p>
<p>“I'm Jaskier. Don't forget to toss a coin to your bartender, and without further ado, I present to you Francesca.”</p>
<p>Jaskier began to play a seductive piece as the spotlight went to the curtain which was pulled back slowly to reveal a woman sitting on a velvet settee. </p>
<p>Geralt quickly recovered from his own oversight as the show began.  Though he was barely aware of the stunning woman on the stage as he watched Jaskier play the piano with incredible skill. The man's long fingers glided crossed the keys gracefully, creating a dramatic melody for the woman’s performance. </p>
<p>The woman on the stage slowly removed her clothing to the seductive story of Jaskier’s playing.  She removed one glove as she approached Jaskier. She placed her still gloved fingers into his mouth as he continued to play, and he removed her other glove with his teeth without missing a note.  </p>
<p>Jaskier continued the play with the glove between his teeth as Franchesca sauntered away, throwing a salacious wink to the audience.  She made her way to the prop settee where she removed her pillbox hat and placed it on the arm.  Then she sat as she ran her fingertips down her long legs before bringing them back up and pausing at the buttons of her coat.</p>
<p>Geralt’s attention was drawn back to Jaskier who seemed so involved in the music that it was hard to look away.  He was stomping the beat as he played with his booted foot.  He grinned around the glove in his mouth as his fingers danced across the keys so quickly that Geralt was truly impressed.  </p>
<p>The curtain closed when Franchesca was down to a crystal thong and pasties, and she was stretched out on the settee.  Jaskier didn’t slow though until the curtain was fully closed, and then he ended in a flourish before taking the glove out of his mouth and draping it over the music stand on the piano.  A stand that had no actual music on it. </p>
<p>“The lovely Franchesca,” Jaskier said, rising from his seat at the piano.  “Is it just me or did she make the temperature rise in here?” Jaskier lifted the glove again and fanned himself before dabbing at his brow with it.  Then he unbuttoned his jacket, and the crowd began to holler loudly as it fell open to reveal some sort of garment beneath it.</p>
<p>Geralt only caught a hint of it because, the way Jaskier was positioned at the piano, Geralt could only see his profile.  It was  a strange tease because he was almost close enough to touch, but Geralt couldn’t see what he’d just revealed to the rest of the audience.</p>
<p>As if he could hear Geralt’s thoughts, Jaskier turned on the seat to fully face the audience and placed his hands on his hips, spreading the jacket wide open.</p>
<p>It was years of practiced indifference that allowed Geralt to prevent his jaw from hitting the table on its way to the floor.  Jaskier was wearing some sort of body cage—Geralt only knew what it was because Yennefer owned half a dozen—which consisted of beautifully embroidered flowers and vines and velvet straps that crossed over his chest and stomach.  His nipples were covered in blossom shaped pasties, and his chest was covered in thick hair that somehow made the body cage stand out even more.  </p>
<p>Jaskier had said he wouldn’t tease, but Geralt felt a deep hunger in his gut.  He wanted to see the full effect of the cage.  He wanted to see the way it hugged and moved with Jaskier’s body as he played his next song.  </p>
<p>With a cheeky smile as though he knew exactly what he was doing to the audience, Jaskier turned back to his piano and played a chord.  “Please give your warmest welcome to our next performer.  She can be a bit shy, so give her some love.  The effervescent Essi Daven,” Jaskier announced, beginning an equally bubbly tune.  </p>
<p>Geralt took a long sip of his drink in an attempt to fill his gut with a different kind of warmth than the arousal he was feeling as he watched Jaskier throw himself into the woman’s intro.  </p>
<p>The performer did not come out right away, and Jaskier baited the audience.  He played with one hand while he signaled the audience to be louder.  The roar was disorienting to Geralt, but he focused on the carefree smile of the man playing them all like a skilled maestro.</p>
<p>As the crowd reached a crescendo, the curtain opened just enough for one bright eye to peak out, but it was quickly closed again.  Jaskier baited the audience more, and as they grew even louder, a body mostly obscured by a massive fan stepped out from behind the curtain.  A second fan was tucked behind her, creating a cage that the audience could not see through.  All that was visible were long legs and laughing eyes.</p>
<p>“I should get myself a fan,” Yennefer said, sounding as bored as she ever did with the world, though Geralt knew she was not unaffected by the performances.  Yennefer enjoyed watching beautiful people; it didn't matter the context.  </p>
<p>“What would you do with one of those?” Geralt asked, letting his eyes wander from the woman teasing the audience with tiny glimpses of herself to Jaskier who had stood for this number and was once again playing his heart out.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t want to see me dance around like her?” Yennefer asked, sounding thoroughly amused.</p>
<p>“If history is anything to go by, you’d demand that I dance around with it for your amusement,” Geralt retorted, smiling fondly.</p>
<p>“That’s right.  Wouldn’t that be lovely fun?”</p>
<p>“Do you eat your partners alive after you’ve had them, Yen?” Geralt asked, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.  </p>
<p>“Only the boring ones,” she remarked, squeezing his hand back before freeing herself of his touch and turning back to the performance.  </p>
<p>Geralt returned his attention to the stage as well, but he wasn’t watching the intricate if lighthearted fan dance.  He watched the way the sweat glistened on Jaskier’s forehead beneath the bright lights.  He traced the bead of it that traveled from Jaskier’s temple down his throat, and a part of Geralt wanted to trace its path with his tongue, tasting the salt of it.</p>
<p>He needed to keep his composure.  The man was hardly doing anything sensual other that fully devoting himself to his music, but there was something deeply erotic about the man’s competence behind a set of keys.  While Geralt was certain the music was rehearsed, Jaskier clearly fed off the audience.  It was clear in the natural way the music rose and fell with the audience’s reactions.  The music was never flat but dynamic and ever changing despite what was a practiced song.</p>
<p>“You’re salivating.  I would be jealous if your eyes were anywhere near the lovely lady on the stage,” Yennefer said as the woman finally revealed herself to raucous applause.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“I never would’ve taken you for a fan of Jaskier, though he has plenty, so I suppose he has qualities worth noting.”  Yennefer sounded like she couldn’t think of a single one of those qualities herself.  She turned to scrutinize the man in question for a long moment before continuing.  “I cannot for the life of me think of a single one, unless you are going to skin him and make a rug out of his body hair.”</p>
<p>Geralt smiled at her harsh humor.  </p>
<p>“Another round of applause for Essi,” Jaskier said, holding his hand up to gesture to the closed curtain.  The audience dutifully cheered, and Jaskier stepped around his piano and picked up a guitar that was standing beside it.  He hopped up onto the lid of the piano and stretched out with the guitar resting on his belly.  He played a few chords before bracing one booted foot on the piano which made the bulge in his tight pants very evident.  The audience was not shy about their approval.</p>
<p>Yennefer rolled her eyes, and Geralt smiled.  He waved at the waitress for another round.</p>
<p>Jaskier began to play complicated classical guitar, and Geralt was mesmerized by how relaxed he seemed even as his fingers flew over the frets and picked away rapid notes.  The leg that hung over the edge of the piano kicked lazily as he got going.  </p>
<p>Geralt wet his lips, hiding his mouth behind his glass.  </p>
<p>When the curtain opened, the lights bathed the stage in reds and golds, and the man who stood there in a crystal-encrusted swordsman’s outfit was quite striking.  His bronze skin glowed in the lights, and his dark hair was slicked back to reveal sharp features.  His pants were about as tight as Jaskier’s were and left very little to the imagination as he sauntered forward holding a crystal-encrusted rapier.</p>
<p>Geralt watched the nimble way the man danced to Jaskier’s seductive song.  He mimicked dueling with impressive pirouettes and lunges that showcased his lithe body.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the man acted as though his phantom enemy had struck him, and a deep tear appeared in his billowy shirt.  The man tore the ruined sleeve off shirt and continued to dance with one muscled arm visible.  The act continued as the man slowly ripped away the torn pieces of his costume until he wore nothing but a small thong, and he even lost that behind the curtain of his cape, tossing it to Jaskier who caught it immediately after the flair of an ending.  </p>
<p>“I could see you finding <em> him </em>attractive,” Yennefer said, looking into her glass as the man disappeared behind the curtain to loud cheers.</p>
<p>Geralt missed the man’s name among the screams of the audience, but he didn’t miss the way Jaskier arched his back to sit up, leaning over the edge of the piano to place the guitar back in its stand.  </p>
<p>“Isn’t he delicious?” Jaskier asked.  “He’s got me all hot up under the collar.”  He exaggeratedly stroked his throat before slipping his jacket off to reveal his upper body.  </p>
<p>The straps of the body cage crossed his back and dipped beneath the waistband of his pants.  There was minimal embroidery on the back, but it looked like the vines wrapped over his broad shoulders and ribs.  It was stunning.</p>
<p>“I think it’s about time for an intermission, my lovelies,” Jaskier said, rolling onto his belly and kicking his feet up in the air.  He moved up the piano until he was draped near the keys and reached down and played the keyboard backwards.</p>
<p>Geralt was taken aback by how easily he played from the opposite direction.  The jaunty tune was complicated, and Jaskier did it backwards and without looking as he smiled at the audience.</p>
<p>“Now is the time to sate those hungers you’re feeling.  Shuffle off to the bar or the bathroom...or a dark corner.  But don’t dally because we will be back here in ten minutes sharp,” he said as he continued to play.  “Don’t go far, my newest convert.  I plan to dazzle you with my second act.”</p>
<p>Geralt found bright eyes watching him as he drained his drink and handed it to the waitress.  He rolled his eyes at the man’s cheek, but the man didn’t look away even as the lights began to dim.  He watched Geralt with smoldering eyes until the stage was dark.</p>
<p>“God, he’s got your number.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even try to pretend you aren’t interested,” she said, picking up her fresh glass of wine.</p>
<p>“He’s playing it up for the audience.  It’s just part of the show.”</p>
<p>“Oh it is certainly entertaining, but I come here regularly, Geralt.  Jaskier flirts with the whole audience, not the silver fox in the VIP section.”</p>
<p>“He’s a wolf, Yennefer.  An apex predator,” the man in question said as he stepped into the VIP section and seated himself at their table.  He was still out of breath from that last number as he sat down, wetting his lips as he looked at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil, and he appears.”  Yennefer threw her hands up.</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true witch, summoning unsuspecting demons,” he said, giving her a familiar sort of glare.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t summon you if someone paid me.  The headache isn’t worth it.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to introduce me to your date?” Jaskier asked her, keeping his eyes trained on Geralt.  His breathing seemed to have slowed a bit, but he was still sweating and flushed from performing.  It created quite the impression as bright eyes seemed to take in all of Geralt.</p>
<p>In the brighter intermission lighting, Geralt could see the full extent of the man’s makeup.  His features were sharpened significantly by the contouring, and up close Geralt could see the full effect of the stubble he hadn’t shaved away.  The decadent shade of lipstick made it hard to look away from his mouth even as he smirked at Geralt, clearly knowing Geralt was looking.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be backstage?” Yennefer asked, sounding exasperated with the man.  It was an exasperation that spoke of history, and it left Geralt wondering just how often she came here, and why she chose to bring him tonight.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t, in good conscience, leave this man out here alone in your company.  I had to come introduce myself properly before you sank your talons into him.”  Jaskiers tone was deceptively serious as he continued to eye Geralt.  </p>
<p>“Oh Jaskier, you are unfortunately too late for that,” Yennefer said, laughing happily.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s smile faltered only for a moment before it was replaced by an even brighter one, even if it wasn’t nearly as natural.  He held out his hand to Geralt.  “Julian Pankratz, but my stage name is Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Geralt.” He took Jaskier’s hand in a quick shake, but before he could take his hand back, Jaskier pulled it in with considerable strength and pressed a kiss to the back of it, leaving the stain of his lipstick behind.  He gave Geralt a wink as he released his hand.</p>
<p>“Geralt, the white wolf.  Don’t let Yennefer steal you away when this is over.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think he’d want your company, Jaskier?  Not everyone wants a headache in ill-fitting lingerie,” Yennefer sniped, though she still sounded thoroughly amused by the whole situation.</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped dramatically, throwing his arms out to the sides as though inviting them to see exactly how well his lingerie fit before completely changing take and smiling sharply. “Seeing as he’s here with you, that seems to be precisely his type,” Jaskier fired right back before leaning in and pressing almost kisses to both of her cheeks which she returned in kind before giving him a glare.</p>
<p>“My lingerie <em> always </em>fits,” she said, turning up her nose.</p>
<p>Geralt found the exchange amusing, though he remained silent.  He didn’t want to say something unforgivable because he didn’t know the man well enough to joke.  He was also notoriously bad at it with anyone but his closest friends. Not to mention, he was Yennefer’s guest whether or not they intended to spend the remainder of their evening together after the show, and he really was not one to enjoy being fawned over.  He understood it was part of Jaskier’s character, but the spotlight was not somewhere Geralt was comfortable, and he could certainly feel the eyes of the people around them lingering on their little table.</p>
<p>“I must be off, but don’t think I won’t return.”</p>
<p>“Enough with the threats, Jaskier.  It’s impossible to take you seriously with those ridiculous pasties,” Yen said, slapping his hip gently as he stood.</p>
<p>“You’re just jealous of them.  Though they’re a bitch on the chest hair,” he admitted, stealing the drink sitting almost forgotten in front of Geralt and draining it.  He put on another brilliant smile before turning on a dime and marching back to the door beside the stage.  He threw a glance over his shoulder as the door was opened for him, and gave Geralt one last wink before disappearing backstage.</p>
<p>“He is incorrigible,” Yennefer sighed, though something about her tone sounded pleased.  Geralt didn’t like the sound of it.  It made him think there was more here at play than a simple evening together watching a show.</p>
<p>“What are you planning, Yen?” he asked as their waitress returned with a drink to replace the one Jaskier drank.</p>
<p>“On the house,” she said when he got out the cash for it.  He handed over a ten anyway.  </p>
<p>“If Jaskier is footing the bill, send one for me too.” Yennefer addressed the woman who nodded with an amused smile.  “I am planning nothing, Geralt.  I am simply enjoying the show.  You should try doing the same if you can tear your eyes away from the emcee,” she said, sounding far too pleased with herself.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, taking a sip of the drink and trying to relax.  </p>
<p>The lights dimmed a few moments later, and Jaskier stepped through the curtain once again.  “Hopefully everyone took care of any urgent matters,” Jaskier said, making an obscene gesture as he grinned.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes as the juvenile humor, but it certainly got the audience going.  The whole evening was very tongue-in-cheek, and Jaskier seemed like he didn’t have a serious bone in his body as he walked to the edge of the stage and batted his eyes at a young woman in the front row.  </p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself, darling?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Geralt couldn’t hear her response, but he could hear Jaskier laugh in response.</p>
<p>“I am flattered, my dear, but I wouldn’t want to make your date jealous,” he told her before walking across the front of the stage to a tall man.  “And you?  See something you like tonight?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips and posing so his crotch was on prominent display.</p>
<p>The man clearly said something distasteful because the woman next to him frowned and hit him, but Jaskier wasn’t deterred.  </p>
<p>“I hope he has a big dick, darling, because he certainly lacks tact,” Jaskier retorted, walking away dismissively.  He returned to his piano and played a short flourish before smiling out at the audience.  “Are we ready for some more?”</p>
<p>The crowd cheered, and he began to play again.  “Then please welcome Franchesca back to the stage.”</p>
<p>Once again, Geralt found his attention seized by Jaskier’s talented hands rather than by the stunning woman slowly stripping on an elaborate set.  Ordinarily, Geralt would have been equally if not more taken by the woman’s performance, but Jaskier was impossible to look away from.  His easy grins, talented hands, outrageous outfit all made his shine like he was made to be the center of attention.  </p>
<p>When Franchesca’s act ended, Jaskier quickly introduced another performer.  Geralt could see the sweat on his brow as he played a lively tune for the heavy woman who danced gracefully across the stage, feeding on the energy of the crowd as she spun the tassels on her pasties by bouncing up and down.  </p>
<p>Yennefer’s attention was completely taken by the woman, and Geralt kept his comments to himself about her own distractions.  Instead, he let his attention shift between the woman as she practically taunted the audience as she removed layer by layer and Jaskier who was glistening beneath the lights as he continued to play.  </p>
<p>When the woman scurried behind the curtain, Jaskier made his way around the piano once again.  “Ladies and gentlemen, it is the moment you have been waiting for.  Who wants to see what’s lurking beneath these pants?”</p>
<p>The crowd was deafening.</p>
<p>“I will need two volunteers,” Jaskier said, giving the audience a thoughtful look as hands shot into the air.  “Hmm.  You.”  Jaskier pointed to a young woman a couple people deep into the crowd.  She managed to push her way to the steps beside the stage and eagerly ran up to Jaskier.  He gracefully embraced her with a brief hug before telling her to wait as he chose his second assistant.</p>
<p>“Let me see,” Jaskier said as the spotlight snaked through the crowd before it came to settle on Geralt.  Jaskier grinned at him.  “A suitable assistant if I ever saw one.  Perhaps a hands-on demonstration will help you understand the finer aspects of burlesque better than your phone can.”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head, but the man on the stage gave him a vaguely disappointed look, and Geralt found himself rising from his seat.</p>
<p>“You are such a sucker,” Yennefer said as he made his way past her the same way Jaskier had before.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who brought me here.  Don’t think I’m not on to you,” he said back.</p>
<p>Jaskier was grinning as Geralt made his way onto the stage.  “My goodness, perhaps I should let you strip and forget about me,” Jaskier said as he looked Geralt up and down.  The crowd seemed pleased with that suggestion if their cheers were anything to go by.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes as he came to stand in front of Jaskier.  It was strangely unsettling that the man was taller than him in his high-heeled boots.  Geralt was not used to tipping his head back to look up at people.  Geralt was certainly a bit more muscular, but Jaskier was by no means small.  He was also far more comfortable in front of a crowd than Geralt was.  </p>
<p>“Come stand here,” Jaskier said, holding out his hand, and Geralt took it and let himself be led.  Jaskier’s hand was warm but not sweaty despite the rest of him glistening with it.  He squeezed Geralt’s hand reassuringly, and Geralt was surprised to find that it actually did make him feel more settled.  “What’s your name darling?” Jaskier asked, turning to the woman on the other side of him.</p>
<p>“Emily.”  She blushed as she spoke to him, and Geralt could see why Jaskier had chosen her.  She was sweet.</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Emily,” Jaskier said, bowing to press a kiss to her hand which he took in his own.  “And you, my dear?” Jaskier asked, glancing at Geralt like they hadn’t already made introductions.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” he said quietly, keeping his stance as relaxed as he could muster.  </p>
<p>“Gorgeous Geralt...certainly not garrulous Geralt though,” Jaskier teased him, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek and probably leaving a lipstick stain there as well.  “That’s a nice shade on you.”  The comment only solidified that assumption, but Geralt didn’t complain.</p>
<p>“Now, you two are going to help me.  I need you to grip right here,” he said, pointing Emily to the fabric that covered Jaskier’s hip.  “Perfect, and you,” Jaskier said, taking Geralt’s hand and bringing it to his other hip.  </p>
<p>Geralt could see the false seam on the tight pants, and he adjusted his hand, so it would break away cleanly.  Sighing, Geralt did not know how he got himself into this.  Yennefer was probably filming the entire thing as she cackled away.</p>
<p>“On the count of three,” Jaskier said, placing his hands on his hips and spreading his legs slightly.  “One…”  Jaskier winked at Emily who was practically vibrating with excitement for the job entrusted to her.  “Two…” Jaskier glanced at Geralt and gave him a soft smile before looking out at the audience.  “Three!”</p>
<p>Geralt tore the pants away from Jaskier’s hips at the same time that Emily did, and the pants tore away easily, leaving Jaskier in a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings and mesh panties beneath the bottom of the body cage where multiple straps crossed over his thighs and ass.</p>
<p>The audience went wild as Emily looked about ready to faint.  Geralt was left holding the man’s pants as Jaskier walked to the edge of the stage and turned to reveal the berry colored straps that cupped his ass.  His bulge was no less noticeable without the pants, the straps making it look quite prominent behind the fairly sheer mesh.  It wouldn’t be noticeable further into the crowd, but when Jaskier turned to him and took his pants back, Geralt could see his cock behind the mess and floral embroidery that only covered half of it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lovely assistants,” Jaskier said, gesturing to each of them in turn before they left the stage.</p>
<p>“Get an eyeful?” Yen asked as he came back to his seat.</p>
<p>“Mm.” </p>
<p>Jaskier marched across the stage seemingly perfectly comfortable in nothing more than knee-high boots and a body cage.  The fishnets were a nice touch though.  Geralt refused to let himself imagine how it would feel to run his hands over Jaskier’s thighs in those.</p>
<p>Essi came out for the next act, and she rolled around on top of the piano as Jaskier played for her and sang a very dirty song.  Geralt almost spilled his drink in his own lap when she arched her back over the music stand and Jaskier unclasped her bra with his teeth.  It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever witnessed, and he’d been party to more than a few erotic moments in his life.</p>
<p>Jaskier paraded around in just the body cage for the remainder of the show, continuing to get the audience riled up and play his instruments with such intoxicating passion that he was hard to look away from.  By the last number, Geralt wasn’t sure how Jaskier was still standing behind the piano, pouring so much into his music.  He was almost exhausting just to watch.  </p>
<p>“Thank you for being such a lovely audience,” Jaskier said when the curtain closed on the grand finale.  It slowly opened again to reveal all of the evening's performers, and Jaskier introduced them again one by one for a bow.  </p>
<p>“Well, was it such a dreadful evening?” Yennefer asked as the lights came back up.</p>
<p>“It was something,” Geralt said, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Well, it has been lovely, Geralt, but I have to meet someone backstage,” Yennefer said, draining her glass of wine.</p>
<p>“Hmm.  Which one?” Geralt asked.  He’d assumed as much after Jaskier’s arrival at their table, but Yennefer was subtle.  She gave each performer her undivided attention.</p>
<p>“Triss, the one on the carousel unicorn,” she said, adopting the tone that said explanations were beneath her.</p>
<p>“Hmm.  Enjoy your evening, Yen.”  Geralt sipped his drink as he watched her rise from her seat.</p>
<p>“It was lovely, Geralt.”  She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips and rubbed Jaskier’s lipstick from his cheek before making her way to the door to backstage which opened for her the same as it had Jaskier.</p>
<p>Geralt sipped his drink, waiting for the majority of the guests to leave rather than attempting to cut through the crowd.  Some people seemed inclined to stay behind, drinking overpriced cocktails and sharing jokes that he couldn’t understand from a distance.  </p>
<p>“I love how you just sit in the corner and brood.”  Jaskier’s teasing tone pulled Geralt from his thoughts, and he found the man reclaiming the seat he’d taken early.  He was practically glowing as he smiled at Geralt.  He hadn’t taken off his makeup or changed.  He was still in nothing but boots, fishnets, and the body cage.  </p>
<p>“Hmm.”  Geralt really didn’t know what to make of the man.  He was obviously attractive, but Geralt wasn’t looking for anything.  He’d broken up with Yen over a year ago, and he hadn’t had a relationship since.  He still wasn’t looking for one.</p>
<p>“So what did you think of my performance?  Three words or less.”  Jaskier grinned at him, drumming his fingers on the table like he was still playing the piano.</p>
<p>“You are shameless.</p>
<p>Jaskier seemed to give that serious thought before giving him another easy smile.  “Yes...Did you truly not know what burlesque was, or was Yennefer being her charming self?”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Really?  And you just agreed to come with her?”</p>
<p>“Yen didn’t ask.”</p>
<p>“Right, of course.  That makes so much more sense.  Well then, was it an enjoyable evening?”  Jaskier's expression could only be described as hopeful, and Geralt didn't want to dash those hopes with careless words.</p>
<p>“It was...enlightening,” Geralt said, taking a slow sip from his glass.</p>
<p>“Enlightening.  I can certainly work with that.  Would you care to be further enlightened tonight?” Jaskier asked, tongue firmly in cheek.  Yennefer was right to call the man incorrigible, but while it might bother Geralt in someone else, Jaskier made it almost endearing with his bashful smiles and laughing eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re very sure of yourself,” Geralt said, refraining from answering the question.  He did care to be further enlightened, but he didn’t know or trust Jaskier yet.</p>
<p>“You have to be to walk around with your balls on display several nights a week,” Jaskier said, leaning back in his chair and giving Geralt a once over.  “Do you realize what a distraction you are?  How are those buttons even holding that poor shirt closed?  They look like they are about to burst right off your chest.”  Jaskier reached over and flicked one of the buttons in question.  Geralt didn’t stop him even though he’d telegraphed the whole thing.  More than anything he wanted to feel the warmth of his hand again.</p>
<p>Geralt glanced down at the small gaps in his button up where the buttons strained to hold the fabric together.  He cursed himself for not wearing the looser shirt he’d considered.  However, it wouldn’t have been as dressy, and he hadn’t wanted Yen to lecture him.</p>
<p>“Says the man wearing that,” Geralt said, gesturing to Jaskier’s ensemble.</p>
<p>“You like it?  It’s not my favorite, but I wore the yellow one with buttercups all over it last night.”  Jaskier spread his arms wide, inviting Geralt to look as much as he liked.  </p>
<p>“Mm.”  Geralt would dare say that he thought it looked stunning on him.  That would be offering up far too much, though it was entirely too tempting.  Jaskier just seemed so open, but it was probably just the persona.</p>
<p>“You are not a man of many words, are you, Geralt?”  Jaskier folded his hands over the table and gave Geralt a thoughtful look.  </p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“And such dry wit!” Jaskier actually laughed at the admittedly terrible response, and it seemed genuine.  </p>
<p>Geralt sat quietly because he’d never been good at this sort of interaction.  He wasn’t sure why Jaskier was giving him attention especially when Jaskier seemed like a beacon of light compared to himself.  Yet here Jaskier was, sounding earnestly interested, and Geralt didn’t know how to take it.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve never had trouble doing the speaking for two.  Here is my proposition, Geralt.  You could sit here and finish your drink while I put on some pants, and we could go back to mine for a truly spectacular nightcap.  Or you could sneak away while I am backstage, and this will all be a funny story that Yennefer can tell to your friends, since you don’t seem the type to tell funny stories.”  Jaskier gave him a fond smile that told Geralt he was being teased.  </p>
<p>Geralt didn’t say anything as he finished his drink.  Jaskier didn’t seem deterred at all by the silence.</p>
<p>“I won’t ask you what your choice will be, but I’ll send Alice, the waitress, by again.  You can decide what you want to do, though I hope to see you when I return, Geralt,” Jaskier said, rising from the seat and bowing with a flourish.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t get up.  He told himself that he should, but he didn’t rise.  When Alice came by again, he simply ordered a club soda and settled in to wait.  He wasn’t sure why he was staying or what was in store for him, but Jaskier had certainly gotten under his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The After Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a day earlier than expected because I couldn't manage the chapter for my other fic today, so I switched them.  Final chapter will still be posted over the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was hardly halfway through his drink when Jaskier burst out of the backstage door.  He was wearing a pair of too tight jeans and a trench coat as he looked around the room before his eyes found Geralt still sitting at Yennefer’s table, sipping his soda.  It wasn’t even that unpleasant now that most of the guests had exited.  </p><p>Jaskier’s expression was that of relief as he pulled a guitar case over his shoulder and made his way over to him.  He was still wearing his stage makeup, and his hair was a nest of unruly waves.  However, he seemed to have traded the towering boots for much more practical ones.</p><p>“You’re still here,” Jaskier said, collapsing into his seat like two hours of performing had finally caught up with him.  </p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt raised a brow as Jaskier grabbed one of the cocktail napkins that had come with Geralt’s drinks to dab at his neck.  Even with a coat on, he could see Jaskier’s chest hair peeking out of the open collar.</p><p>“Sorry, I probably should have showered, but Yennefer was back there and she…”  He paused as though realizing he was about to give something away that he wasn’t particularly ready to admit.  </p><p>Geralt had a vague idea of what it was just based on the way he’d burst out of the backstage door.  However, he kept his mouth shut.  </p><p>“You a big fan of scotch?” Jaskier changed the subject, pointing at the napkins littered over the table from the drinks he’d had.</p><p>“When there’s only shit beer on tap, it does the trick,” Geralt said.  He really wasn’t partial to anything but relieving himself of the tension of living on occasion, and alcohol usually did the job decently enough.</p><p>“Right.  I’m always telling them we need better beer, but they insist people come for the cocktails not the watery beer.  Obviously, it’s more that they want them to buy the expensive cocktails than the watery beer, but you didn’t hear that from me.”  Jaskier mimed zipping his lips, then locking them, and throwing away the key.</p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt drained the contents of his glass and rose from his seat.</p><p>Jaskier’s face suddenly lost the cheer it had a moment earlier, and he opened his mouth, but Geralt spoke first.</p><p>“You said you live close?”  He cocked his head to the side, waiting for Jaskier to catch up.</p><p>Jaskier’s smile was brighter than the sun in spring, almost blinding in its brilliance as he rose from his seat quickly.  “I do.  Just down the block actually.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, picking up his battered old leather jacket from the back of his chair.  Yennefer had grumbled about there being a coat check for five solid minutes, but he wasn’t in the habit of handing over his belongings to the care of others.</p><p>Jaskier picked up his guitar case and led the way out of the venue.  There were still plenty of people in other parts of the club.  There were multiple bars in the large building, and the basement housed a proper club while the upstairs was more of a lounge.  </p><p>“So, what do you do, Geralt?” Jaskier asked as they stepped down onto the street.  </p><p>“Animal rehabilitation.”</p><p>“That sounds fascinating.  What’s the most interesting animal you’ve treated?” Jaskier asked, keeping an easy pace beside Geralt.  Geralt couldn’t help but notice they were nearly the same height now that Jaskier wasn’t in a pair of towering heels.</p><p>“I mostly work with horses that have been mistreated or malnourished, but I’ve worked with all sorts of animals.”</p><p>“Like?”  Jaskier sounded genuinely interested as he looked over at Geralt.  Mostly people just nodded and said his job must be rewarding then thought to themselves about how impractical it must be.  Well, if he was lucky, they kept it to themselves.</p><p>“I’ve rehabbed a couple wolves.  I have the space, so I get contacted for a lot of big animals that other facilities can’t accommodate.  Had a bear for a while.”</p><p>“A bear?  How does one rehabilitate a bear?” Jaskier sounded absolutely taken with the thought of it, and Geralt was pretty certain it wasn’t an act.  It had none of the glamour of his performance but a genuine eagerness in its place.</p><p>“Mostly just toss food into the enclosure until it heals enough to go back into the wild.  The less contact with humans the better.”</p><p>“I can absolutely see you doing all that.  Brooding loner who cares for helpless creatures.”</p><p>“Bear wasn’t helpless.  Would’ve attacked if given the chance.  Wasn’t all that happy about the trap that mangled its leg.”</p><p>“And yet you fed it even though it plotted your murder.  There is something romantic in that,” Jaskier said, talking with his hands as they walked.</p><p>“Romantic is not the word I’d use.”</p><p>Jaskier seemed undeterred.  “When I saw you sitting there beside Yennefer tonight, I couldn’t help thinking ‘I wonder what this man’s story is?’  You just have this mysterious aura about you.  And then when you gave me your name in that deep voice.  Geralt, I am but a simple musician; I do not have the words for the spell you cast on me this evening,” Jaskier said, turning with a flourish to a building that was, in fact, just down the block from the venue.  </p><p>“Are you always so talkative?” Geralt asked as Jaskier opened the door for them.  </p><p>“Generally, yes.  I don’t really get less talkative, but I do get <em> more </em>talkative,” Jaskier admitted easily, closing the door behind them and pointing to the narrow staircase.  </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“All the way up.” </p><p>It wasn't that many floors, but Jaskier took the opportunity presented by following Geralt to compliment his ass the entire way.  He even composed a short song about the admirable qualities of his ass.  It probably would've been irritating if Jaskier wasn't so endearing about it.</p><p>Jaskier opened the door to his apartment when they reached the fourth floor.  “It isn’t flashy, but it’s home,” he said as he ushered Geralt in first.  </p><p>The apartment was nicer than anything Geralt could’ve afforded in the city.  It was very open with the kitchen and living area in one space, but large enough that it felt like an intentional design choice rather than a necessity to conserve square footage.  There were also high ceilings and large windows that made the whole thing seem open and airy even in the middle of the night.  Either the gig at the club paid very well, or Jaskier had sold his soul to the Devil for a decent apartment in a semi-decent area.  </p><p>Before he could look too much, Jaskier grabbed him by his jacket and turned to him with a slow grin.  “As much as I love to show off my apartment, I didn’t bring you here for that.  I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what’s beneath that poor shirt of yours all night, and I think I deserve to know,” Jaskier said, pushing the jacket off of Geralt’s shoulders.</p><p>“Setting yourself up for disappointment,” Geralt grumbled, but he untied the sash wrapped around the waist of Jaskier’s coat.  </p><p>“I truly doubt anything about your body could be considered a disappointment,” Jaskier said, looking into his eyes and dipping in for a soft kiss.</p><p>Geralt was surprised by how tender and sweet Jaskier’s kiss was.  His lips were soft even covered in lipstick, and he wasn’t demanding.  When he pulled back, Geralt was struck by how blue Jaskier’s eyes were as he looked at Geralt in a subtle sort of awe.</p><p>“Definitely not disappointed,” Jaskier mumbled, before biting his lip and gripping Geralt's shirt.  He got a mischievous glint in his eye.  “How angry will you be if I tear it open?” he asked, sounding like a child asking Santa for a gift.</p><p>Geralt sighed, but he nodded slightly.  It seemed to be enough because Jaskier grinned and didn’t hesitate as he tore the shirt open, sending already strained buttons flying in several directions.  The smile Jaskier wore was worth the cost of a new shirt.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered, immediately placing his palms on Geralt’s chest and smoothing them down to his waist before pulling him in for another kiss.  This time it was filthy and wanting.  Jaskier’s tongue pressed at his lips, and it teased him as he opened for him.  He bit Geralt’s bottom lip gently before grabbing Geralt’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom.  “I need you naked right now.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Jaskier led him into a large bedroom which was littered with clothes and shoes.  Jaskier turned to him as soon as they were through the doorway, and he shoved Geralt’s shirt from his shoulders.  He pressed a kiss to Geralt’s collarbone as he unbuckled Geralt’s belt and unzipped his pants.  </p><p>Geralt stopped him before Jaskier could shove his pants down.  “Boots,” he mumbled as he walked over to the bed and took a seat.  Jaskier tossed his coat over a chair that was already covered in clothes as he watched Geralt unlace his boots and pull them off.</p><p>Jaskier kicked off his own sneakers easily before settling himself in Geralt’s lap.  He stole Geralt’s lips again, rubbing his hands over Geralt’s shoulders and upper arms.  </p><p>“When Yennefer said she knew someone who was just my type, I thought she was pulling my leg.  But fuck, you are it,” Jaskier rambled as he buried his fingers in Geralt’s hair and pressed kisses to his neck and jaw.</p><p>“So Yennefer did have a hand in this,” Geralt said, having his suspicions confirmed.</p><p>“She didn’t tell you she was setting us up?” Jaskier asked, pulling back to blink at Geralt.</p><p>“Why would she do that when she could have much more fun letting me figure it out as I’m ripping your pants off in front of an entire room full of strangers?” Geralt asked, running his hands up and down Jaskier’s sides.</p><p>“Are you angry?  Do you not really want to—” </p><p>Geralt didn’t like the uncertainty in his voice, and he tipped his head back to capture Jaskier’s lips again.  “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”</p><p>“That’s good...because I <em> really </em>want you to be here,” Jaskier said, tugging gently at Geralt’s hair.  </p><p>Geralt growled and tugged the bottom of Jaskier’s t-shirt up only to reveal the body cage still beneath it.  “Fuck,” he mumbled as he pulled the shirt over Jaskier’s head and threw it toward the pile of clothes on that poor chair.  Running his fingers over the embroidered flowers, velvet straps, and Jaskier’s chest was too much.  Geralt leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s bare nipple and received the most delicious shiver from the man in his lap for his trouble.</p><p>“No pasties,” Jaskier said, guiding Geralt’s callused thumb to press over the other exposed nipple.  “There is nothing sexy about peeling them off of chest hair without creating really awkward bald spots around my nipples.”</p><p>Geralt smiled up at him and pinched his left nipple.  Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut as he gasped.  “Don’t give a fuck about pasties,” Geralt said, taking the other nipple between his teeth and worrying it gently.  Jaskier shook in his lap, moaning softly as he tugged at Geralt’s hair.</p><p>Pulling back, Geralt looked Jaskier over once again.  He ran his fingertips over the cage as he studied the way it hugged Jaskier’s body.  There was nothing soft about Jaskier’s body.  His arms and shoulders were muscular, and Geralt could feel the strength in his chest and core.  The cage didn’t change that, but it stretched over his body creating a delicious juxtaposition between the thick dark hair that covered his muscled chest and the bright colorful flowers and straps that wove around him.</p><p>“Need to see the rest of you,” Geralt said, trailing his fingertips down to Jaskier’s hips where the waistband of his jeans hid the rest of the cage.  Geralt suddenly sympathized with Jaskier’s urge to tear his shirt open.  </p><p>“Right, getting naked now,” Jaskier said, rising from Geralt’s lap and opening his jeans with remarkable efficiency.  He shoved them down, revealing the fishnets that he was still wearing.  </p><p>Geralt smiled as he rose as well, pushing his own pants down and stepping out of them as he walked over to Jaskier and pulled him flush against his body.  He hummed softly as he felt Jaskier against him, loving the feeling of the fishnets as Jaskier rubbed his leg against Geralt’s.  The man knew exactly how to turn Geralt on, and Geralt wasn’t about to complain.</p><p>Jaskier kissed him, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and throwing one leg over Geralt’s hip.  Geralt took the invitation and lifted Jaskier into his arms, guiding his legs around his hips.  He growled into Jaskier’s mouth as he felt strong legs grip him and the silky fishnets against his skin.</p><p>Geralt stepped over to the door rather than the bed and pressed Jaskier against it.  Jaskier moaned loudly as he tilted his head back to rest against the smooth wood of the door.  His fingers were once again buried in Geralt’s hair as his other hand snaked between them to grip his own erection through the mesh material of his panties.  Geralt watched his expression as he palmed himself.  </p><p>The makeup only served to exaggerate the pleasure in his expression.  The lipstick was smudged over his cheek and chin in an erotic reminder of how carelessly passionate he was.  The shadow and liner around his eyes only made his eyes seem that much brighter in the dim light of the bedroom.  Geralt had never cared about makeup on his partners one way or the other, but Jaskier was certainly making a strong argument for it.</p><p>Jaskier moaned softly, lips falling open as he squeezed himself as Geralt held him against the door.  However, that wasn’t enough, and Geralt guided his cock between them and groaned as he felt the mesh of Jaskier’s panties against his cock as he rubbed against Jaskier’s erection.  </p><p>Geralt cursed as he looked into Jaskier’s wide eyes.  “How attached are you to those panties?” he asked, gripping Jaskier’s ass to support his weight.</p><p>“Rip the fuckers off, Geralt.  I’m going to fucking burst if I don’t feel your fucking skin right this second,” Jaskier retorted, showing absolutely no patience.</p><p>Geralt grinned, tearing the delicate mesh apart from ass to crotch.  He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and shuddered as he stroked them both together.  Jaskier was mumbling a string of filth as he jerked his hips into Geralt’s grip with little thrusts.  </p><p>They kissed roughly as Geralt squeezed them both and rocked against Jaskier with increasing need.  He felt dizzy from his own pleasure mixed with the heady scent of Jaskier’s sweat and arousal.  </p><p>Geralt pulled away from the door, taking all of Jaskier’s weight again.  Jaskier latched onto his throat, sucking a bruise into the skin as Geralt walked across the room carefully before placing Jaskier down onto the bed.</p><p>Jaskier was reluctant to let go of him, but he released Geralt and stretched out on the soft sheets.  Geralt looked down at him and couldn’t fight the need to stroke himself.  He studied Jaskier, from the smudged makeup that told just how desperate he was, down to the intricate weave of flowers that snaked from his right shoulder down between his pecs and into an elaborate web of flowers and vines across his stomach to his pale hips.  The soft straps of the cage criss crossed over his body, securing him and one set wrapped down his right thigh to meet the stocking he wore.  His long legs were spread, displaying his thick cock which was definitely leaking onto the rose on his right hip.  Finally, Geralt’s eyes traveled down Jaskier’s long legs, and he reached forward to feel the silky fishnet over hard muscle and soft hair.</p><p>“Condoms?” Geralt asked, stroking Jaskier’s calf, unable to tear his hand away from him.</p><p>“Under the pillow,” Jaskier said, reaching up toward the head of the bed but not quite getting there.</p><p>Geralt didn’t waste time kneeling on the bed and pulling the pillow away.  Beneath it were a handful of condoms, two of which were torn and empty.  There was also a large bottle of lubricant and a small butt plug.</p><p>“You know you’re supposed to clean those after use,” Geralt said, grabbing a condom and the lube.</p><p>“I may have fucked myself and passed out and almost been late for work,” Jaskier said, stroking himself as Geralt popped open the lube.</p><p>Geralt’s laugh was a soft rumble as he knelt between Jaskier’s legs.  He ran his hand over Jaskier’s inner thigh before pouring lube onto his fingers.  “This what you want?” he asked, spreading it over his index and middle finger.  </p><p>“Geralt, there are few things I have ever been so certain of in my entire life,” Jaskier declared, grabbing Geralt by the hips and pulling him forward until he had to catch and brace himself above Jaskier.  “Now, if you would be so very kind, can you please fuck me?”</p><p>Geralt growled, pushing back to guide Jaskier’s leg to his shoulder to give himself more space to work, and so he could feel the fishnets against his neck and chest as he pressed Jaskier into the mattress.  </p><p>Jaskier moaned loudly as Geralt reached between them and gently touched his hole with slick fingers.  He began to babble softly about Geralt’s hands as Geralt carefully pressed one finger into him.  There was resistance, but Jaskier relaxed his body enough to take him fairly easily.  Geralt pulled the finger back and pressed it further the second time, enjoying the way Jaskier squeezed around the digit once it was all the way in.  Geralt curled it forward and smiled as Jaskier arched into it and groaned loudly.  </p><p>Jaskier’s bright eyes looked up at him as he removed his finger and picked up the lube again.  He reached up and squeezed Geralt’s arm as Geralt coated his fingers.  </p><p>“You okay?” Geralt asked softly, unable to decipher the expression on Jaskier’s face.</p><p>“I am quite lovely.  Just want to touch you.  Don’t really ever want to stop touching you, in fact,” Jaskier said, squeezing Geralt’s forearm as Geralt repositioned himself and pressed two fingers into him.  “Kiss me,” Jaskier demanded, wrapping his hand around the nape of Geralt’s neck and pulling him down.  </p><p>Geralt was impressed with Jaskier’s flexibility as he pressed down to kiss him, with Jaskier’s leg still braced against his shoulder between them.  Jaskier’s lips pressed against his hungrily as he pushed two fingers into him.  He moaned against Geralt’s lips, and nipped at him as Geralt pressed the fingers in all the way, curling them to rub Jaskier’s prostate.</p><p>Jaskier writhed beneath him, pressing his tongue into Geralt’s mouth and demanding every part of Geralt that he could give.  He babbled when his mouth was unoccupied, praising Geralt and begging for more.  There was something completely free about the way the man let himself go.  There was no shame about preferences, needs, or desires.  Jaskier was an open book, and he was no less intoxicating for it.</p><p>Geralt was not one to freely announce his feelings or desires, and it was absolutely breathtaking to hear Jaskier say he wanted Geralt to hold him down or press a little deeper.  </p><p>“You ready for me?” Geralt asked, knowing he was but having a feeling Jaskier received pleasure from verbalizing it.</p><p>“Yes, god yes,” Jaskier replied, running his fingers through Geralt’s hair and tugging it gently, clearly having figured out a few of Geralt’s preferences as well.  “Want to feel all of you.”</p><p>Geralt hummed pulling back and groping around until he found the condoms he’d dropped beside them.  Jaskier sat up and snatched it from his fingers and tore it open carefully before rolling it onto Geralt’s cock with practiced precision.  Geralt groaned as Jaskier stroked him several times, before opening the lube and stroking him with slick fingers then lying back down and stroking his own cock.</p><p>Jaskier looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, lazily stroking himself as he watched Geralt.  “Almost lost my place in the song when I was lying on the piano because I kept thinking of you kneeling over me just like this.  I wouldn’t have made it through the song if I had been able to see you while I was playing, but I wanted to stretch to see you.  Had to stop myself.  Just imagined you fucking me instead,” Jaskier told him, cupping his balls as he continued to stroke himself and ending on a soft moan.</p><p>Geralt groaned as he watched the beautiful image Jaskier painted.  He bit his lip, stroking himself.  “I...didn’t pay much attention to the dancers.  I was too distracted by you,” he admitted, feeling a small amount of pride for being open.</p><p>“I know.  Could feel your eyes like a caress,” Jaskier said, reaching up and resting his palm on Geralt’s hip and squeezing it gently.  “I’ve never felt so visible before.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No.  Why do you think I do this?  I want to be seen.  I want to put myself, my music out there.  I want people to be half as consumed by it as I am.”</p><p>“I am...” Geralt mumbled, but Jaskier’s brilliant smile was worth the stilted words.</p><p>“Please,” Jaskier said, clearly taking mercy on him and giving him permission to continue.</p><p>Geralt took it for the gift it was and lifted both of Jaskier’s legs to his shoulders before carefully guiding his cock into him.  He could feel the tight press of Jaskier around him as he pushed just the head of his cock in.</p><p>Jaskier shook gently and moaned, continuing to look up at Geralt as he let him take control.  His long fingers wrapped around his own cock which flagged slightly at the intrusion. </p><p>Geralt leaned down over him, marveling once again at Jaskier’s flexibility as he easily folded his legs over his chest to accommodate Geralt.  This changed the angle, and Geralt groaned as he pressed a little further into Jaskier.  Stretching forward he placed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s lips before bracing himself over him and thrusting the rest of the way.</p><p>They both were breathing hard when Geralt was finally settled.  Jaskier was looking up at him with wide eyes, and he seemed at a loss for words.  It only lasted a moment though.</p><p>“I’m going to need you to move before I pass out from the sheer anticipation of how much better this is going to feel when you get going because it already feels heavenly,” Jaskier said, reaching up to run his fingers through Geralt’s messy hair.  It was a bit uncoordinated, and he really just ended up messing it up more, but it was still nice.</p><p>Geralt grunted, but he pulled out and sank back in.  The thrust caused Jaskier’s legs to shift slightly, and the sensation of his stockings dragging over Geralt’s skin was lovely.  He growled as he pulled back and pressed in once again, savoring the mixture of sensations, the soft stockings, Jaskier’s firm body, the tight heat around his cock.  Geralt shook with the heady mix of Jaskier.  </p><p>“Fuck, you are gorgeous like this,” Jaskier mumbled, watching Geralt begin to set a rhythm.  He lifted a hand and rubbed at Geralt’s cheek where Geralt had a feeling there was a smudge of lipstick.  He didn’t care about that, but the way Jaskier touched him gently left him trembling.   “Does anyone ever touch you softly?”</p><p>Geralt growled, thrusting sharply and causing Jaskier to moan loudly.  </p><p>“That was an answer in itself, though I doubt the one you were hoping for,” Jaskier called him out, pushing against Geralt’s chest.  “Up.  I want to ride you.”  There was no question there, and Geralt pulled back obediently, smiling as Jaskier whined softly when he pulled his cock free.</p><p>Geralt helped Jaskier lower his legs and sit up before allowing Jaskier to guide him to the head of the bed.  Jaskier propped several thick pillows on top of each other then guided Geralt to lean against them.  </p><p>“There.  Now, you will let me have my way with you,” Jaskier said, kneeling beside him and running his fingertips down Geralt’s chest.  Every touch was tender and incredibly arousing. </p><p>Geralt caught his hand and pulled Jaskier to him.  “I thought you said you didn’t tease,” he growled, taking Jaskier by the hips and lifting him to straddle his lap.  It was a strain, but he got Jaskier settled over him and received the most awed expression from Jaskier for his trouble.</p><p>“<em> Jaskier </em> promised the audience he wouldn’t tease them.  However, I made no such promises to you within this apartment.  So, if you don’t like a little tease, you are going to have to set me straight, preferably with those strong hands of yours.”  Jaskier took one of Geralt’s hands and clasped their fingers.  </p><p>“Don’t like to be teased,” Geralt said, stroking Jaskier’s hip with his thumb.</p><p>“Right.  That works too,” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to the back of Geralt’s hand before letting it go.  He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Geralt’s cock, guiding it into him as he slowly sank down.  “That better?” he asked softly as he braced his hand on Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“Hmm.”  It was much better, and Geralt squeezed his hips reassuringly as Jaskier continued to sink onto his cock until he was fully seated on him.</p><p>“Fuck, you are <em> big </em>,” Jaskier sighed, running his fingers through Geralt’s chest hair as he just sat there for a moment.</p><p>Geralt let him get used to the new angle, rubbing his thumbs over Jaskier’s hips and enjoying the feeling of Jaskier’s skin as well as the fabric of the body cage.  Looking up at Jaskier was breathtaking.  The lamp across the room back lit him and created a sort of glow around him.   That combined with the sensual appeal of the body cage, Jaskier was stunning sitting above him.</p><p>Jaskier settled both of his hands on Geralt’s chest as he rose up and sank down again.  It left Geralt shaking, and Jaskier’s back arching.  Slowly, Jaskier built a rhythm, changing it up from time to time in order to rotate his hips sensually.  </p><p>Geralt watched him through half-lidded eyes, biting his lip as he watched Jaskier’s hips move.  The man was gorgeous, and he knew how to move his body just so.  Geralt felt arousal sparking down his spine as Jaskier ground against him, and he growled as Jaskier leaned back and braced his hands on Geralt’s thighs instead.</p><p>The new angle was incredible, and Geralt watched Jaskier’s cock bounce with every move he made.  Geralt reached to wrap his fingers around it, but Jaskier knocked his hand away.  Bracing himself with one hand, he wrapped his other hand around his cock.</p><p>Geralt groaned at the wanton display, squeezing Jaskier’s hips roughly.  Jaskier threw his head back and clenched down on Geralt.  </p><p>Jaskier sped the rise and fall of his hips, grinding down on Geralt each time and stripping his cock rapidly.  They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily as Jaskier arched his back and fucked himself with abandon.</p><p>“Close,” Geralt warned, palming Jaskier’s ass and spreading his cheeks as he continued to ride Geralt roughly.</p><p>“Me too.  Help me,” Jaskier gasped.</p><p>Geralt growled, raising his knees to give himself some leverage.  He thrust up into Jaskier sharply, punching the breath out of him.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, more,” Jaskier cried, squeezing the base of his cock to hold out for Geralt.</p><p>Geralt continued to thrust up into him, holding Jaskier steady by his hips and changing the angle slightly with each thrust.  It was only a few more before he felt his body tighten as pleasure washed over him in relentless waves.  Geralt continued to rock his hips up, but he was shaking too hard to have much control.  He was vaguely aware of Jaskier shaking above him, squeezing down on him before going completely boneless just as Geralt collapsed back down on the sheets.</p><p>Jaskier sagged forward, and Geralt caught him.  He settled easily against Geralt’s chest, both of them continuing to catch their breath even as Geralt pulled free and removed the condom without shifting Jaskier off of him.</p><p>“Thank God, I don’t have a show tomorrow, because I am going to be bow legged for days,” Jaskier said, patting Geralt’s chest.</p><p>Geralt hummed, running his fingers through Jaskier’s messy hair.  He didn’t complain when Jaskier made no move to shift off of him, instead settling in to allow them both to be comfortable.</p><p>Jaskier began pressing light kisses to Geralt’s chest and neck as his breathing slowed.  Eventually, he shifted to rest beside Geralt, tucked in close.</p><p>“My dear, that was quite incredible,” Jaskier said, brushing Geralt’s hair out of his face.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I am certain that even a man of few words, such as yourself, can come up with something more descriptive than hmm to describe that revelation.”</p><p>“It was nice.”</p><p>Jaskier swatted his shoulder and pushed himself up to straddle Geralt’s chest.  He grabbed Geralt’s wrists and pinned them to the bed.  “Nice? My grandmother’s lemon meringue pie was nice.  <em> This </em> was divine.  This was exquisite.  This was the kind of sex you thought you were having at nineteen when in fact you were just blowing your load way too soon while your partner pretended they were enjoying themselves.  This was <em> not </em>nice.  Admit it.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at Jaskier’s examples.</p><p>“Are you too old to remember those days?  Then perhaps you should be grateful you can still get it u—”</p><p>Geralt growled, rolling Jaskier and pinning him beneath him.</p><p>“Not that I’m saying you’re old, and obviously you have no trouble at all getting it up...or in...and wow did you know how to use it…”</p><p>“It was <em> very </em>nice,” Geralt said, leaning down and capturing Jaskier’s lips in a slow kiss.</p><p>When they parted, Jaskier sighed contentedly.  “Very nice.  High praise,” he said, but he was smiling affectionately at Geralt.</p><p>Geralt just shook his head and settled back down beside Jaskier.  “How did you get into burlesque?” Geralt asked after a while.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m actually in burlesque.  I emcee and play music, but I’m not out there dancing,” Jaskier said, drawing shapes on Geralt’s chest with his fingertips.</p><p>“You took off most of your clothes, and your underwear was just as elaborate as everyone else’s,” Geralt said, still not really understanding what made burlesque what it was.</p><p>“I suppose, but that’s just to give the performers time to get set up between acts.  I do write all of the music though.  We build the acts together.  They come to me with their vision, and I write music for it, make sure it’s paced right.  It’s more complicated that it looks, or hopefully it is.  No one wants to watch a tedious striptease,” Jaskier explained, rolling onto his back.</p><p>“How long have you been doing it?”</p><p>“Since I was in college.  I started by bartending during the shows which is how that little number about paying the bartenders came about.  They used to do all the music prerecorded, and it was whatever they could find that fit their act.  Then the system went down one night and it was a disaster.  I offered to play their pieces on the piano since I’d memorized them all by then, and I’ve been doing it ever since.”</p><p>“That’s impressive.”</p><p>“Music’s always been my thing.  Never really thought it would be my job...or one of them, but I’m happy I get to do it.  Nothing like the feeling of performing.”</p><p>“You look very happy on the stage, and you clearly pour yourself into your music.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Those pieces are my babies.  People are there to see the acts, but I still give it my all.”  Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair before scratching at his own chest.</p><p>Geralt rolled onto his side and nipped at his jaw, enjoying the rough brush of stubble.  “People might come to see the performers, but they wouldn’t be coming at all if there was no music.  There’s something too intimate about watching a person take their close off in silence.  You keep everyone feeling comfortable, the audience and the performers,” Geralt said, trailing his fingers over Jaskier’s chest and down his ribs.</p><p>“That was a whole speech...and after I couldn’t get more than nice out of you about our duet,” Jaskier teased, rolling onto his side again to face Geralt.  “Thank you though.  You are welcome to come see me provide mood music whenever you like.  I won’t even ask you to help tear my pants off...unless you want to.”</p><p>“Once was enough.”</p><p>“Twice.  My panties aren’t going to magically stitch themselves back together if you ignore it hard enough.” Jaskier tugged at the scrap of fabric stuck around his thigh beneath his garter.  </p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt trailed his fingers down to that same scrap and gave it a gentle tug before trailing his fingers inward and stroking Jaskier with gentle fingers.  “I think we ruined more than your panties.</p><p>Jaskier looked down at the come that was covering the lower portion of his body cage, and he shrugged.  “A worthy sacrifice, I believe.  Can I interest you in another mind-blowing orgasm?” Jaskier asked, hope lacing his words.</p><p>“Hmm, but I choose the position,” Geralt said, wrapping his arm over Jaskier’s waist and pulling him flush against him.</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips.  “I think that can be arranged,” he said, leaning in to capture Geralt’s lips.  </p><p>They kissed slowly, no longer feeling the urgency of their first arrival at the apartment.  Jaskier licked his way into Geralt’s mouth with gentle prods.  His fingers carded through Geralt’s hair, and his leg pressed its way between Geralt’s.</p><p>Geralt let him take whatever he liked, happy to indulge in the lazy kisses.  He cradled the small of Jaskier’s back, stroking his spine.  Slowly, he began to feel Jaskier’s reawakening arousal between them.   He rocked his hips against Jaskier’s, letting the younger man know it was okay to seek out more.  Geralt wasn’t hard again yet, but he could feel the first tendrils of desire beginning to grow.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t seem to mind rocking his hips against Geralt’s, seeking friction while Geralt slowly caught up.  He hummed against Geralt’s lips and smiled into their kiss as Geralt’s cock thickened beside his own.  “How do you want me?” he whispered, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Geralt to bring him to full arousal.</p><p>“On your knees.  Want to hold the straps across your back while I fuck you,” Geralt told him, nipping Jaskier’s lip.</p><p>Jaskier groaned, nuzzling Geralt’s cheek.  “Yes, please,” he replied, rolling away and gathering up the condoms and lube again.  </p><p>Geralt slapped his ass lightly as Jaskier knelt to reach over Geralt to grab the lube.  Jaskier gasped, turning to Geralt with a mock scandalized look.</p><p>“You, sir, are <em> not </em>a gentleman,” Jaskier claimed, rubbing his ass.  </p><p>Geralt growled, rising to his own knees and pulling Jaskier to him by the straps of his body cage. Jaskier moaned as he let himself be moved.  He didn’t struggle and Geralt guided him to his hands and knees while taking the lube and condoms from him.  </p><p>Prepping him was quicker this time, thankfully because neither of them had the patience for it as Geralt pressed two lubed fingers into Jaskier roughly.  He pumped them in and out several times before dipping and pressing his tongue to Jaskier’s hole instead.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Jaskier’s voice was hoarse and needy as he ground his ass back against Geralt’s mouth.  </p><p>Geralt didn’t let up, pressing two fingers in beside his tongue and dragging them over Jaskier’s prostate in the process.  He held Jaskier steady as he shook and begged for more.  He ate him out until his tongue ached from the effort then pulled back and tore open a condom.  He rolled it on then slicked it with lubricant, before taking Jaskier by the straps again and guiding himself into his waiting heat.</p><p>They both groaned as Geralt sank in, pulling Jaskier back by the velvet straps even as his hips moved forward.  He easily built a steady rhythm, gripping Jaskier’s hip with strong fingers.  </p><p>Jaskier babbled filth, gripping the sheets and rocking back into Geralt with an unsteady rhythm of his own.  He seemed less controlled than before and far needier.</p><p>“Harder.  Gods, that feels amazing,” Jaskier groaned, trying to glance over his shoulder at Geralt but shaking too hard when Geralt snapped his hips forward.</p><p>Geralt was lost in a heady state of arousal as he gripped the body cage and pulled Jaskier up, flush against Geralt’s chest.  </p><p>Jaskier gasped, shaking as Geralt didn’t slow down at all.  He groaned when Geralt reached around and began to stroke him quickly.  His hand reached up to cradle the back of Geralt’s neck which his other gripped his thigh.</p><p>“Fuck, Geralt.  Need you,” Jaskier’s said, groping for Geralt’s hand.  Geralt caught his hand and let Jaskier guide his around his chest to hold him securely.  Geralt gripped the fabric that covered Jaskier’s shoulder as he held them together.  He continued to stroke Jaskier’s cock with his other hand.</p><p>Neither of them were quiet as they worked each other to the brink.  Geralt bit Jaskier’s shoulder as he grinded into him, and Jaskier screamed as he shot all over Geralt’s fist.  Geralt was only a moment behind him as Jaskier clenched around him, and they both collapsed to the mattress in a sweaty tangle of limbs.</p><p>Neither of them moved for a long time.  Jaskier made half aborted sounds of exhaustion as his heavy limbs tried to push the hair out of his face.  Eventually, he struggled to drag himself to settle against Geralt’s chest, and he seemed to lose all steam once he got there. Geralt just watched him in awe of the way he seemed to glow with satisfaction and trust.</p><p>Geralt barely had the presence of mind to remove and dispose of the condom before his own exhaustion and the euphoria of two good orgasms pulled him into sleep, Jaskier’s soft breaths already slow against his chest in sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Key Ingredients of a Balanced Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke to an unfamiliar bed.  He cringed as his back twinged when he rolled onto his side.  He came face to silicon with a black butt plug that he knew was <em>not</em> his.  Slowly, the night before came back to him, and he remembered Jaskier laid out before him in all his glory.  </p><p>Smiling to himself, Geralt rolled out of bed, doing his best to ignore the aches and pains he felt as he tried to loosen his stiff joints.  Perhaps carrying Jaskier hadn't been the best choice in retrospect, but it had certainly been worth it at the time. He hadn't been prepared for any of the previous night, but he certainly didn't regret it.</p><p>Geralt was going to have a word—or more likely, a glower—with Yen for not telling him about the set up.  However, he knew why she’d avoided telling him.  He probably wouldn’t have shown up or completely pushed Jaskier away.  He knew he wasn’t easy to approach, and he certainly wasn’t any easier to get to know once he was approached.  Jaskier didn’t seem to have trouble breaking past his barriers though. </p><p>Pulling his pants on, Geralt looked around for a shirt he could borrow since Jaskier had ruined the one he’d been wearing; however, the mess of the room left a lot of uncertainty about the cleanliness of any of the clothing in it.  So, Geralt forewent a shirt.</p><p>Geralt followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen.  He found Jaskier standing in front of the pot, singing to himself as he poured two cups.  His hair was sleep mussed, and his makeup from the night before was smeared a bit.  He was wearing Geralt’s black button up from the night before—which hung wide open due to the lack of buttons—and a pair of socks but no pants.  </p><p>“Are those my socks?” There wasn’t anything really distinctive about them other than the fact that they were the correct color, Jaskier hadn’t been wearing socks the night before, and Geralt’s were missing from his boots this morning.</p><p>“My feet were cold,” Jaskier said, like it was a proper response to that question.  </p><p>“Maybe if you put some pants on…”</p><p>“Geralt, it is Sunday morning.  It is hardly a time for pants,” Jaskier retorted, putting the coffee pot back on the machine.</p><p>“But it is a time to steal someone’s used socks...and shirt?”</p><p>“Borrow.  I’ll give the socks back.”</p><p>Geralt sighed.  It was fairly gross, but Geralt wasn’t going to argue with him.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you.  I know I’m a bit wired after a show, and you probably hadn’t intended to stay up fucking until three in the morning,” Jaskier said, finally turning to him and handing over one of the mismatched, chipped mugs.  He was also wearing a pair of black panties with crimson lace details which had been hidden by the shirt until he turned.  “Not that you didn’t do a remarkable job.  I mean, that was whoa...I haven’t felt like that in a long time.  Just that most people don’t keep the hours I keep.”</p><p>“Never sleep much past dawn anyway,” Geralt said, sipping the rich coffee.  It was definitely good, not the cheap grounds he tended to buy for himself when Ciri wasn’t home from college.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t come on too strong last night.  Sometimes I forget to tone it down when I step off the stage, and people find it a bit much,” Jaskier rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have stayed if you had.”</p><p>“Right.  Good.  Can I offer you something to eat?  I have to admit, I usually go back to my partners’ places, so I can slip out when they fall asleep and avoid awkward morning afters.”</p><p>“I can go.”</p><p>“No!  Please, stay.   I wasn’t suggesting you leave...just explaining that perhaps I am not as well versed in morning after protocol as perhaps a man of my age should be,” Jaskier explained, hopping onto the counter and kicking his feet out like a child.</p><p>Geralt didn’t particularly want to open that can of worms.  It was pretty obvious that he was significantly older than Jaskier, though Jaskier didn’t seem particularly <em> young </em>.  Sighing, Geralt decided it was just easier to get it out there.  “How old are you exactly?” he asked, taking another sip from his mug before placing it on the counter beside Jaskier.  Then he stepped in front of Jaskier and braced his hands on either side of him.</p><p>“A gentleman never asks,” Jaskier said, playing up how scandalized he was by the question.</p><p>“I doubt you’re old enough for that to apply, and I thought you told me I wasn’t a gentleman last night.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, by the light of day I would expect propriety.”</p><p>Geralt snorted.  There was a reason he worked with animals instead of people for the most part.  They didn’t expect anything from him.</p><p>“I’m almost thirty,” Jaskier said softly, almost hiding behind his coffee mug.</p><p>“How close is almost?”</p><p>“I would not say <em> almost </em>thirty if it wasn’t close.  You think I want to hit middle age?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>Geralt actually laughed at that.  “Fuck.  If thirty is middle age, I’m at death’s door,” Geralt said, continuing to laugh as Jaskier realized what he’d just implied.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean...<em> shit </em>.  I’m not particularly dazzling before the third cup of coffee,” he said, bowing his head, before peeking up at Geralt over the rim of his mug.</p><p>“Go on, ask.”</p><p>“How old?” It was almost a whisper.  </p><p>“Forty-six,” he said, reaching up to brush Jaskier’s hair out of his face.  </p><p>“Well, you’re not quite old enough to be my father, so there’s that,” Jaskier said, tipping his head into Geralt’s touch.  </p><p>“You’re closer to my daughter in age than me, so there’s also that.”  Geralt knew he had a terrible sense of humor, but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes were wide as he processed that.  “Daughter?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Will she be worried?  Do you usually not come home?” he sounded genuinely concerned.</p><p>“Ciri is away at college, and she’d probably be happy to know I met someone.  She probably already knows because she and Yen are close.”</p><p>“Is Yennefer…”</p><p>“No, neither am I.  Adopted her after her parents died,” Geralt said, knowing he was probably digging a hole he couldn’t climb out of.  If nothing else, the sex and the coffee had been phenomenal.  </p><p>“Oh, wow.  Okay.  So, you are a forty-six year old single father who rehabilitates animals.”  </p><p>“Mm.  And you?”</p><p>“And me?” Jaskier asked, sounding confused.  He took another sip of coffee as Geralt leaned back and gave him a once over.</p><p>“You’re an almost middle-aged musician...” </p><p>“<em> Rude </em>.  Well, I don’t have a child, adopted or otherwise, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Jaskier said, placing his coffee cup on the counter then promptly placing both hands on his hips.</p><p>“I wasn’t.”  </p><p>“Right, well, I also have a day job.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt slid between Jaskier’s legs and reeling him in by the lapels of his shirt.  He caught him in a soft kiss, tinged with coffee and morning breath.  Geralt didn’t much care, but Jaskier pulled away with a frown.</p><p>“Stale scotch and whatever you ate for dinner,” Jaskier said, picking up Geralt’s coffee mug and handing it to him.</p><p>“The last meal I had was your ass,” Geralt grumbled, taking the offered mug.</p><p>“Don’t you dare blame my ass for your morning breath!” Jaskier sounded completely scandalized, mouth wide and finger pointing aggressively.  </p><p>“You’re the one who blamed the last thing I ate.”</p><p>“<em> Food </em>, Geralt.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“What was that?  Are you continuing to slander my good ass?” Jaskier slapped his shoulder, which didn’t even spill the coffee in his hand.</p><p>“What were you offering for breakfast?”</p><p>“Certainly <em> not </em>my ass.”  He folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>Geralt sighed, taking another sip of his coffee and letting his other hand trail up Jaskier’s thigh to rest on his hip beneath the open shirt.</p><p>“Okay, so I don’t exactly cook.  Sundays are for brunch and day drinking if shows went well.  If they didn’t go well, I stay in bed and drink there,” Jaskier said, stretching his arms up over his head and yawning loudly.</p><p>Geralt shook his head.  Yen could not have found anyone more his opposite than Jaskier was.  “And how did your shows go?”</p><p>“Well, I brought home a white wolf—superior to even the silver fox— with thighs that could definitely crush a man’s skull, so I’m thinking it was pretty successful,” Jaskier said, running his fingertips down Geralt’s bare chest.</p><p>“What if I made you breakfast?”</p><p>“You cook?”  For some reason, Jaskier sounded skeptical.</p><p>“I prefer not to starve, so yes.”</p><p>“What other skills are you hiding beneath that grumbly exterior?” Jaskier asked, poking at Geralt’s ribs.</p><p>“Shut up.  What do you have in your refrigerator?” Geralt asked, stepping back and walking around the counter to open Jaskier’s fridge.  </p><p>“See, that’s the thing…”</p><p>Geralt was met with a smell that was by no means pleasant as well as countless leftover takeout boxes.  He shut the fridge again and gave Jaskier a flat look.  “If I found that in my daughter’s refrigerator, I would have a serious talk with her,” he said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Thankfully, I am not your daughter,” Jaskier said with a dazzling grin.</p><p>“Hmm.  I need a shirt.”</p><p>“What?  You get one look at my fridge, and that’s it?  I had to taste your morning breath, and I handled that remarkably well if I do say so myself.”</p><p>“I need a shirt <em> and </em>my socks, so I can go buy ingredients,” Geralt retorted, walking past Jaskier toward the bedroom.</p><p>“Buy ingredients?  Wow, you are very much a middle-aged father.  We could just go to brun—”</p><p>“Take it or leave it.”</p><p>“Right, t-shirt and socks for the man insisting on cooking me breakfast in my own apartment,” Jaskier said, sliding off of the counter and following Geralt to his room.  “Do you have any preferences?  Old band tees?  Freebies? Tastefully torn?  Articles collected from former lovers?”</p><p>“Clean.”</p><p>“Excuse you,” Jaskier grumbled, walking over to the chair covered in clothes and removing the top layer of clothing to reveal a giant garbage bag.  He opened it up and pulled out a wrinkled shirt.</p><p>Geralt blinked at it as Jaskier held it out.  </p><p>“What?  It’s fresh out of the laundry bag.”</p><p>“<em> That </em> is a trash bag.”</p><p>“Yes, well, my previous laundry bag exploded halfway home from the laundromat, leaving my unmentionables strewn about the street.  It was traumatic, so I use a trash bag, then after I’ve used it for clothes, I use it for trash,” Jaskier explained, still waving the shirt.</p><p>“Do you fold laundry?” Geralt asked, taking the dark gray shirt and examining the impressive wrinkles.</p><p>“Not when I’m doing Sunday wear.  Do I look like a man who wears t-shirts outside of these four walls?” </p><p>Geralt sighed, pulling the shirt on.  It actually fit fairly well, and it was followed by a clean pair of socks from the bag.  “Do you not wear socks outside either?”</p><p>“You have a terrible sense of humor.  How does your daughter put up with it?”</p><p>“She’s used to it by now.  Yen hates it.”</p><p>“Do not tell me I have something in common with, Yennefer.  Other than taste in men.”</p><p>“And clothes.”</p><p>“Are you trying to hurt me, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>Geralt smiled as he pulled on his boots.  “Will you lock the door when I leave?” Geralt asked playfully.</p><p>“I should, but I will let you back in...if you return.  I won’t hold my breath, but I wouldn’t mind watching you flex your muscles in my kitchen.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.</p><p>Geralt found him sitting in the living room, bathed in sunlight as he strummed his guitar.  He was curled up on an over-sized chair, humming as he played.  It was beautiful, and he wondered if this was his usual state or if the over-the-top performer was.  </p><p>“Won’t be long,” Geralt said as he walked by, not wanting to disturb him.</p><p>“Pick up some champagne, and I’ll make mimosas.  Make it a true brunch.”</p><p>“Is alcohol what makes it brunch?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have brunch without, so take that as you may, or Google it.  Make it two bottles minimum.”</p><p>Geralt shook his head but left the apartment.  It didn’t take long to find the grocery store and stock up on essentials, including a toothbrush.  Then he purchased four different bottles of cheap sparkling wine because he had no idea what he was doing.  He hadn’t had champagne since he’d dated Yennefer, and there was no way he was paying close to one hundred dollars for the kind she enjoyed.  As he walked back to the apartment, he was fairly certain Jaskier would probably also love the expensive champagne Yennefer drank.  It just reminded him that this whole adventure was ill-advised.</p><p>Pressing the buzzer for Jaskier’s apartment, Geralt shifted the bags in his arms slightly.  No one answered right away, and Geralt stood there wondering if Jaskier wouldn’t let him in.  The walk back to his vehicle wasn’t far, but he really didn’t need most of these groceries at home.  Not to mention, he didn’t want this to end yet.  There was something refreshing about Jaskier.  It was freeing just to bask in his energy. It wasn’t something Geralt usually experienced, especially hidden away at the sanctuary as he usually was.</p><p>Just when he was considering wandering back to his truck, Jaskier picked up.</p><p>“Sorry, I was in the bathroom.  Come on up...Unless you aren’t Geralt.  Then fuck right off.  I have a date with lazy Sunday sex,” Jaskier’s voice chimed through the crackling line.</p><p>“You could just ask who is here if you were really concerned,” Geralt grumbled, shifting the bags again to be able to open the doors.</p><p>“I will answer my door how I please, thank you very much.”  The door buzzed as it unlocked, and Geralt pulled it open being careful not to drop anything.</p><p>Jaskier’s apartment was unlocked when he reached the top of the stairs, and when he walked in Jaskier was nowhere to be seen.  Geralt didn’t call for him.  Instead, he went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries he’d bought.  </p><p>“Omelet or pancakes?” he called out.</p><p>“Pancakes!”</p><p>“Plain or chocolate chip?” </p><p>“Do you really need to ask that?  Obviously chocolate chip,” Jaskier’s voice rang out from the bathroom where the door was only partially closed.</p><p>“Bacon?”</p><p>“Geralt, these questions are getting more and more ridiculous.  Like alcohol, it wouldn’t be much of a brunch without bacon,” Jaskier said, poking his head out the door.</p><p>“Brunch requires bacon and alcohol,” Geralt muttered to himself as he pulled the bacon out of the grocery bag.  He glanced over at the bathroom door where Jaskier was still watching him with a lopsided smile. </p><p>His hair was wet, and it stuck up in places.  Jaskier wasn’t wearing any makeup either, and he looked softer.  “Here’s a question for you.  What are your thoughts on beard burn?”</p><p>“Don’t mind stubble,” Geralt said, opening the ingredients for pancakes and measuring them into a large bowl.  </p><p>“Good to know...because it’s Sunday, and I don’t shave on Sunday...<em> not </em> because I’m trying to please you,” Jaskier said before pulling his head back into the bathroom.</p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt hummed to himself as he began the familiar ritual of cooking breakfast.  He missed cooking for people.  Now that Ciri was away at school, he only got to make her breakfast when she was on break, and he hadn’t had a partner stay for breakfast in years.  Usually, if he cooked for someone, it was Eskel, and it was either as a payment or an apology.  Tonight would be an apology meal for leaving him with all of the chores today.</p><p>Falling into a familiar routine, Geralt easily found his way around Jaskier’s kitchen.  It had everything Geralt needed, he just doubted any of it had actually seen any use.  </p><p>“You’ve never bought champagne before have you?” Jaskier’s voice pulled Geralt from his task.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You bought four different kinds.  Are any of these over twelve dollars?” Jaskier asked, glancing at the labels.</p><p>“I think one was twelve-ninety-nine,” Geralt said, stirring the pancake batter.  </p><p>“Geralt you buy alcohol like you’re a broke college student,” Jaskier said, laughing.  His laughter was bright and joyful, not condescending, so Geralt didn’t take it to heart.</p><p>“I generally buy beer,” Geralt said, stopping in his tracks as he turned to look at Jaskier.  </p><p>He was standing beside the kitchen island wearing a sheer teal dressing gown complete with feather trim.   He wasn’t wearing makeup, save for possibly some eyeliner, and his chest hair was on display between the deep vee at the front of the gown.  Beneath the gown, Geralt could see that Jaskier wore another body cage, this time with teal straps that crisscrossed over his stomach and chest and teal and lavender flowers embroidered on his chest and at his hip.  It was all quite stunning.</p><p>“I suppose we will just have to drink them all and compare.  Should we start with the pink?” Jaskier said,holding up the bottle of pink sparkling wine in question. When Geralt didn’t immediately respond, he looked up at him.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“What happened to my shirt and socks?” Geralt asked because he didn’t know what else to say without making a fool of himself.  He didn’t have the words to describe how gorgeous Jaskier was swathed in that color.</p><p>Jaskier frowned, looking down at his outfit then up at Geralt.  “I decided a shower was in order.  Do you have a problem with my robe?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I’m feeling underdressed,” Geralt admitted, looking down at last night's pants and Jaskier’s wrinkled shirt.  </p><p>Jaskier laughed, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side as he looked at Geralt.  “Seems to me you are overdressed.  I have another dressing gown if you’d like.”</p><p>“I would probably tear it,” Geralt said, turning back to the batter he had prepared.  He let it sit while he threw the bacon in a pan and heated it up.  Then he turned on the burner beneath the griddle and let it heat up.</p><p>“That would be an unforgivable offense,” Jaskier said gravely before popping the cork off the bottle of champagne.  </p><p>Geralt didn’t turn around to watch him pour drinks.  He watched the bacon as he found a large enough spoon to use on the pancake batter.  He was in the middle of flipping the bacon when he felt Jaskier’s body pressed up behind him.  </p><p>“Mimosa?  Or sparkling wine with those berries I spy in your grocery bags?  Wait.  Geralt, did you walk back to your car to get reusable grocery bags out of it?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Geralt was surprised when he received a kiss to his shoulder rather than a hearty laugh.  Yennefer always laughed at those quirks.  It was just that what was the point in having reusable bags if one didn’t use them?  His car hadn’t been that far out of the way.</p><p>“What drink would you like?” Jaskier asked, wrapping a strong arm around Geralt’s waist as he shifted focus to pouring the correct amount of mix onto the griddle.</p><p>“Whatever you’re having,” Geralt said.  He had no opinions on champagne cocktails, and he doubted he’d have any even after this brunch.</p><p>“You are putting a great deal of trust in me, Geralt,” Jaskier said, pressing one last kiss to his shoulder before slipping away.  </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Less than a minute later, a champagne glass appeared beside him on the counter.  There were raspberries dancing in it as the bubbles rose to the top, and it was all very pink.  It made him think of the details on Jaskier's outfit, and it brought a smile to his lips.  Everything about Jaskier seemed decadent, like a treat you wanted to savor.</p><p>“Will brunch catch fire if I steal your attention for a toast?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Depends how long you take,” Geralt said, flipping the pancakes before trading the spatula for his glass.  He turned to face Jaskier who was now sitting on the kitchen island, legs spread so his robe was dangerously close to revealing everything beneath it.</p><p>Jaskier gave him a lopsided smile as Geralt held up his glass.  </p><p>“I do wish I cooked enough to own a silly apron I could have you wear with nothing else.  That would certainly complete this morning…”</p><p>“A toast, Jaskier,” Geralt reminded him, glancing over his shoulder at their breakfast.</p><p>“Right, yes.  A toast.  To finding someone special when you least expect it and to letting that someone ruin your favorite lingerie because it is worth it…”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes.  “You knew I was coming last night.”</p><p>“That first part was for you.”</p><p>Geralt gave him a flat look.</p><p>“Fine...fine.  To open minds, open hearts, and open legs.”  Jaskier held up his glass, and Geralt rolled his eyes but did the same, stepping forward to stand between Jaskier’s spread legs as they tapped their glasses together and took a sip.  </p><p>The sparkling wine was horribly sweet, and the tartness of the muddled raspberries didn’t do enough to cut it in Geralt’s opinion, but Jaskier hummed decadently.  </p><p>“Lovely.  That will pair well with the pancakes,” Jaskier said, taking another sip and winking at Geralt.</p><p>Geralt shook his head and stepped back to the stove before their pancakes became inedible.  He removed the pancakes from the griddle and placed them on the wire rack he’d found in one of the cabinets.  Then he measured out the next batch before removing the bacon from the pan and patting it with a paper towel to remove some of the grease.  </p><p>When that was done, Geralt picked up one of the chocolate chip pancakes and turned to Jaskier.  He broke off a piece and held it up.  Jaskier grinned at him and opened his mouth to let Geralt feed him.  He nipped Geralt’s fingers as he took the piece of pancake then licked the melted chocolate from his fingers.</p><p>“Mm.  Delicious,” Jaskier said, taking a sip from his glass.</p><p>“You have a sweet tooth,” Geralt said, feeding him another piece.  </p><p>“I do, and I see no point in denying myself the sweeter things in life.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“What do you enjoy, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, stealing the pancake from his hands and tearing off a piece to offer to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt let himself be fed even if he didn’t particularly enjoy the too sweet pancakes.  Jaskier smiled at the face he made as Jaskier offered him the champagne to wash it down.</p><p>“What little luxuries do you give yourself?” Jaskier prodded as Geralt swallowed the pancake.</p><p>“I enjoy taking care of my animals.  Grooming the horses is enjoyable…”</p><p>“Grooming the horses?” Jaskier sounded disappointed.</p><p>“Hmm.  It helps them regain their trust in humans, and it builds a connection…”</p><p>“Your little luxury is your job?” Jaskier clarified.</p><p>“No.  It’s...never mind.”</p><p>Jaskier frowned.  “No, I want to understand.  You groom your horses, and it’s more than just your job.  It’s something special, but I’ve never gotten close enough to a horse to see it as anything other than a terrifyingly large beast with massive metal plates attached to very strong kickers.”</p><p>Geralt laughed at that description.  However, before responding he turned and added chocolate chips before flipping the pancakes.  Then he threw several more pieces of bacon into the pan.</p><p>“It’s about trust.  The horses...none of them came from good homes.  They were malnourished or abused or both.  It can take months or more to build enough trust to properly groom them.  So, when they let me do it, it is a gift,” Geralt explained with his back to Jaskier.  </p><p>“They are lucky to have someone so devoted to them,” Jaskier said, coming up behind Geralt again and pressing a kiss to his jaw as he stole another pancake from the rack.  </p><p>Geralt was tempted to slap his fingers away, but he let it slide.  </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“And you enjoy feeding people.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“And holding them.  I woke up with the most secure arms wrapped around me,” Jaskier said, winding his arm around Geralt’s middle again and swaying slightly as though dancing with him.</p><p>“Don’t often share a bed…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize.”  A soft kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades right before Jaskier pressed his forehead there, nuzzling him.  </p><p>Geralt didn’t say anything, not really knowing what Jaskier wanted from him.  Instead, he flipped the pancakes onto the rack and poured in more batter.  Then he finished off the bacon before pouring the eggs for his omelet into the greasy pan.  </p><p>Jaskier continued to press against his back, resting his chin on Geralt’s shoulder as Geralt worked.  Somehow, he managed to do this without getting in Geralt’s way.</p><p>He chattered at him as he worked, commenting on the way Geralt had everything under control even though he was cooking three different things at once.  He commented on Geralt’s hands and his smell and anything else that came to mind.  Geralt just let it wash over him.  </p><p>Jaskier had had three glasses of pink champagne and three pancakes by the time Geralt was finished.  He took the massive plate of pancakes from Geralt’s hand and pulled him into the living room space where a massive cushion was positioned in front of the floor to ceiling windows.  It was the size of a bed and as thick as one as well.  </p><p>“A picnic brunch,” Jaskier proclaimed as he took a seat on the cushion and patted the soft surface beside him as he looked up at Geralt with bright eyes.</p><p>Geralt sighed, carefully sitting on the edge of the cushion and placing the tray of plates beside him.  He carefully unlaced his boots and pulled them off before pushing them off to the side and fully sitting on the cushion.</p><p>Jaskier grinned at him, lying down on his side and propping his head in his hand.  “I think your idea for home brunch was your best idea yet,” Jaskier said, popping one of the raspberries decorating his plate into his mouth.  </p><p>“Hm.” Geralt picked up his plate and cut into his omelet with his fork.</p><p>“That smells good,” Jaskier said, giving him an expectant look.</p><p>“You said pancakes.  I made you pancakes,” Geralt said, shoving a bite of his omelet into his mouth.</p><p>“And I magnanimously shared one with you.  It’s only fair…”  He batted his eyes at Geralt as he let the statement trail off.</p><p>“You are worse than the barn cat who only comes inside when I’m cooking.”</p><p>“Meow.”  It was exaggerated and absurd, but Jaskier managed to make it endearing.</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, cutting another piece off and holding it out to Jaskier with his fork.</p><p>Jaskier grinned as he took the bite and moaned loudly.  “Why didn’t you tell me your omelets were heavenly?” </p><p>“You told me the question was ridiculous when I gave you a choice.”</p><p>“How was I to know you were a world class omelet chef?”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes again, leaning out of the way when Jaskier tried to swipe another bite with his own fork.  Jaskier pouted for all of a moment before eating half a pancake in one bite then washing it down with their second bottle of sparkling wine.  </p><p>Jaskier made sure their glasses were never empty as they ate, getting up and down to open new bottles when necessary.  Geralt couldn’t take his eyes off the man as he moved around in the dressing gown.  It was a tease, and they were both aware of it.  Jaskier sauntered around in it, swishing it as he turned dramatically.  The man was playful in everything he did, and it warmed Geralt as much as the wine and almost as much as the genuine enjoyment Jaskier showed for the meal he’d prepared.</p><p>Geralt was pleasantly buzzed after they’d finished eating which was rare.  He rarely drank enough to feel this light, especially not before noon.  However, Jaskier was taking his pledge to compare each of the bottles very seriously.  </p><p>Jaskier was laid out on the cushion with his guitar resting on his stomach, strumming a slow tune and singing from time to time.  The dressing gown was spread around him, and Geralt had to pause to just watch him as he walked back from the kitchen where he’d been doing the dishes.  Jaskier had told him to leave it, but Geralt refused to leave a mess that he doubted Jaskier wanted to clean up.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Jaskier sang as he rolled his head to the side to look at Geralt.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“I definitely think that you are overdressed,” Jaskier teased, looking him up and down.   “We should play a game.”</p><p>“How are those related?” Geralt asked, reclaiming his seat on the cushion.</p><p>“Do you play Gwent?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“We should play strip Gwent then!” Jaskier proclaimed.</p><p>Geralt laughed.  “You haven’t much to remove.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t intend to lose, my darling,” Jaskier said, placing his guitar aside and rising from the cushion with a hair too much grace for how much he’d had to drink.  He practically glided to the bedroom and came back with a box full of cards.</p><p>Jaskier wasn’t joking.  Geralt lost the first three games, leaving him without Jaskier’s shirt or either of his socks.  </p><p>“No...no, <em> slower </em>, Geralt.  Why strip if you are going to put no passion into?” Jaskier demanded when Geralt lost the fourth game and popped the button on his pants with a sigh.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me less dressed.”</p><p>“Of course, I do, but you should make me work for it.”</p><p>Geralt sighed.  “How would you like me to do it then?”  He knew he was in trouble as Jaskier’s entire face lit up.</p><p>“Stand up.”  Jaskier demanded, rising from the cushion as well and tugging Geralt up when he didn’t rise fast enough.  “My goodness, do your joints actually creak?” he asked when Geralt gritted his teeth as his knee protested.</p><p>“Might as well.  Old injuries,” he said, rubbing his knee once he was up.  </p><p>Jaskier clicked his tongue several times as he crowded into Geralt’s space.  “It’s all in the hips,” he said, gripping Geralt’s hips and guiding them to sway back and forth.  Then he guided them so they were angled with one hip pushed forward.  “There.  Now, this is when you flick the button open.  Your posture already is pulling the eye to your hips, then you up the ante by opening just the button.  Give them something to ponder, warm them up a bit.  This is foreplay after all.”  Jaskier buttoned Geralt back up again and stepped back.  “Try it.”</p><p>Geralt frowned at him.  He moved his hips in an awkward recreation of what Jaskier had done, then he pushed one hip forward and popped the button.  When he looked up, Jaskier was giving him an affectionate smile.</p><p>“Practice makes perfect,” he said, stepping forward again and buttoning Geralt’s pants.  “Like this.”  He danced around Geralt and pressed his chest to Geralt’s back, slotting their hips together.  “Follow my body.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Jaskier moved his hips in a sensual sway before gracefully posing and reaching around Geralt to open his pants.  He didn’t stop there.  He began to move again, guiding Geralt as he slowly dragged the zipper down then slipped his hand into Geralt’s pants.  Geralt looked down to watch Jaskier cup him inside his pants.  He bit his lip at the sight of it and the pressure of it.</p><p>“It’s all about making them hungry for you.  Giving just enough to whet the appetite but never satisfying them,” Jaskier whispered into his ear before pulling his hand away.  </p><p>Geralt growled, wanting Jaskier’s hand back.  He tried to turn in Jaskier’s embrace, but Jaskier held him in place.  “Now you.  Touch yourself.  Make me want it.”</p><p>“I thought you already wanted it.”</p><p>“Geralt, I am trying to broaden your talents.  You cook and clean and have this whole body going for you.  Would it hurt you to be able to move it?” Jaskier asked, squeezing Geralt’s hips.</p><p>“Maybe you should do a demonstration.”</p><p>“You are trying to cheat.”</p><p>“Like you cheat at Gwent?”</p><p>“How dare you!  I am excellent at Gwent.”</p><p>“Your robe is sheer, and I could see the cards literally hidden up your sleeve.”</p><p>“And you let me get away with it?”</p><p>“No.  I figured I’d hold onto the knowledge until it suited me.  Now, it suits me,” Geralt said, taking Jaskier’s hands off his hips and turning to face him.  “I believe that is four articles of clothes I am owed,” he said, leaning in to press a fleeting kiss to Jaskier’s lips before pulling back teasingly.  </p><p>Jaskier narrowed his eyes, trying to reel Geralt back in, but Geralt sat back on the cushion and smiled up at Jaskier expectantly.</p><p>“You are a sly opponent,” Jaskier grumbled, sticking his tongue out as he looked down at himself.  “I’m not wearing four articles of clothing,” he said finally.</p><p>“I suppose you’ll have to make me hungry enough to forget then.”</p><p>“You monster,” Jaskier said, but it sounded painfully fond. </p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt pulled one of the throw pillows over to prop his head up as he got comfortable.  </p><p>“Very well,” Jaskier said, walking over to where his phone was lying and picking it up.  “Song?” </p><p>“No preference,” Geralt said, reaching out and running his fingertips up Jaskier’s forearm.  He gave him a soft look when Jaskier glanced at him.  “You don’t have to…”</p><p>“Hush.  I’m not doing anything I don’t want to,” Jaskier said, pressing play on a song Geralt didn’t recognize then pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek.  “After all, I like it when you watch me.”</p><p>He stood up and walked to the space in front of Geralt and moved his hips the same way he’d shown Geralt to.  </p><p>Geralt bit his lip as Jaskier swayed his hips, causing the sheer fabric to move with him.  The feathers fluttered as Jaskier pulled the fabric back just enough to show his lower leg, pointing his foot to display his calf muscle.  The robe fell closed again, and Jaskier continued to move his hips.  </p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Jaskier asked, turning his back to Geralt.  </p><p>“Hmm.”  Geralt was very much enjoying himself.  His entire body felt warm as Jaskier slipped the robe off his shoulders, swaying them as well.  The pale skin and teal straps were certainly a tease, and Geralt’s skin tingled with the anticipation.  </p><p>However, Jaskier pulled the robe up before turning back around.  He wore a sly smile as he caught Geralt's eye, twirling the sash as he walked forward.  He held out the end of the sash to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt bit his lip as he slowly sat up, reaching forward to take the offered sash, but Jaskier danced out of reach before he could grasp it.  </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes shined as his laugh rang out like a chime.  He grabbed the skirt of the robe and lifted it slightly as he twirled, still laughing.  </p><p>Geralt smiled, soaking in how carefree Jaskier was as he spun.  He seemed to lose himself in the music and his own body as he came to a stop, facing Geralt once again.  He winked as he began to sway his hips again.  </p><p>The song ended, but Jaskier didn’t slow.  He ignored the sudden intimacy as their only distraction faded away.  He stalked forward, holding out the sash once again.  With no music to guide the proceedings, Jaskier’s eyes were that much more intense as he looked right into Geralt’s soul.  It was a dare to try and touch him again, a dare to see if he was allowed.  Jaskier had all of the power in that moment, and Geralt fell to his mercy as he lifted his hand.</p><p>When his fingers wrapped around the silky fabric, Geralt felt a jolt of desire so strong he froze.  Looking into Jaskier’s eyes, he’d never felt so laid bare.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes were still brimming with mirth as he pulled back, letting Geralt’s grip on the sash pull the knot free and letting the robe fall open.  He stood in front of Geralt with his hip popped forward, robe hanging open, body cage hugging his chest and hips, and his hard cock hanging free between the straps of the cage.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Geralt had no other words as he tugged at the sash, wanting Jaskier to come back to him, needing to touch him.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t come though.  He stood there, watching Geralt with equally hungry eyes in the silence of the room.  </p><p>Biting his lip, Geralt rose from the cushion, still holding the sash.  He took a step forward, swaying his hip gently.  </p><p>Jaskier gave him a soft smile, taking a half step back, encouraging Geralt to take another step.</p><p>He did, rocking his body with the movement in an imitation of Jaskier.  He felt a bit like a toddler taking their first steps, unsure and likely awkward, but the reward of Jaskier’s growing smile was too much to resist.  Another step forward, and Jaskier took another half-step back.  </p><p>Geralt reached down and popped the button on his slacks with the next step, and Jaskier’s tongue peeked out as he wet his lips.  Geralt bit his own as he unzipped his pants with the next slow step.  The distance between them narrowed as Geralt pressed his hand into his open pants and squeezed himself, groaning at the pleasure it brought.</p><p>Jaskier moaned, biting his own lip as he bumped into the kitchen island in his retreat.</p><p>Geralt smiled wolfishly as he took another step forward, closing the distance as Jaskier had nowhere to go.  He let his pants drop when he was about two steps away from Jaskier.  He carefully stepped out of them as he stepped into Jaskier’s space, pressing their chests together.  </p><p>“How did I do?” he asked softly, never breaking eye contact.  </p><p>“Admirably well for a beginner,” Jaskier retorted.  He brought his hands up to squeeze Geralt’s biceps.</p><p>“Hmm.”  Without warning, Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips and lifted him onto the island before sinking to his knees and taking Jaskier’s leaking cock into his mouth.</p><p>Jaskier cried out, bracing himself on the granite counter top and he leaned back.  His legs fell over Geralt’s shoulders, and Geralt pulled his hips to the edge of the counter by the straps of the cage.  </p><p>Geralt took him deep, gripping his hips and guiding him in and out of his mouth roughly.  Jaskier was not quiet as Geralt worked him, each gasp and moan going straight to Geralt’s cock.  </p><p>Jaskier fell back against the counter as he brought one foot up to rest on Geralt’s shoulder.  His back arched as Geralt took him as deeply as he could, humming around his girth.  Jaskier’s cry was almost violent as he spilled down Geralt’s throat, his fingers gripping Geralt’s hair roughly as he rode the pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>Geralt slowly pulled back, wiping his mouth before kissing Jaskier’s inner thighs.  He gripped the edge of the island as he rose to his feet, ignoring the ache in his knees as he kissed his way up Jaskier’s torso, dragging his tongue over sweaty skin.  </p><p>Climbing onto the island, he pressed his body to Jaskier’s and savored the way Jaskier arched into him despite having just come undone.</p><p>“Going to fuck you as soon as you recover,” Geralt promised him, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s neck.</p><p>“Joke’s on you, darling.  I am not certain I ever will,” Jaskier said, pulling Geralt’s mouth to his for a hungry kiss.</p><p>“You will.”  Geralt told him, cupping Jaskier’s ass and pulling their hips flush together.  </p><p>Jaskier gasped as their cocks pressed together, Geralt’s still hard as steel while Jaskier’s was soft and spent.  </p><p>“Stay,” Geralt told him, getting off the counter and patting Jaskier’s bare thigh.</p><p>“Wouldn’t if I could,” Jaskier said, rolling his head to the side to watch Geralt walk away.  </p><p>Geralt walked into the bedroom and picked his way over to the bed.  He grabbed the condoms and lube, and he reached out and grabbed the plug that was still lying there.  He brought it into the bathroom and easily found Jaskier’s toy cleaners.  He washed it thoroughly before walking back out to the kitchen where Jaskier was still spread out on the island, teal tulle and feathers surrounding him like an unwrapped gift.  </p><p>“What do you have there?” Jaskier asked almost sleepily.</p><p>Geralt held up the plug, and Jaskier groaned.  </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>.”  His voice was wrecked as he brought his knees up and braced his feet on the counter top.</p><p>Geralt smiled, dropping a kiss to Jaskier’s knee before carefully lifting his feet to move the robe from beneath them, afraid Jaskier might tear the delicate fabric.  He was met with Jaskier’s soft gaze when he placed his feet back on the counter.</p><p>“So careful, even in the middle of passion,” Jaskier said, shaking his head fondly.  </p><p>Geralt didn’t say anything as he ran his fingers down Jaskier’s inner thighs, pressing them further apart.  He poured a bit of lube onto the plug, and he brought it to Jaskier’s ass, nudging one of the straps out of the way.</p><p>Jaskier gasped as he felt the cool lubricant against his heated skin, but his legs fell even further open.  </p><p>“You are out to pleasure me to death,” Jaskier babbled, throwing his arm over his face, covering his whole head in the teal feathers that trimmed the sleeve.</p><p>Geralt placed a firm hand on Jaskier’s hip as he gently teased him with the plug, pressing it against him then pulling back.  Jaskier was just coming down enough that it wasn’t too much for him, but Geralt kept it slow.  </p><p>Jaskier was flushed and practically chewing on his lip as Geralt finally slid the plug all the way in.  He gasped as it settled and shifted with each movement he made.</p><p>“Is this worth staying in?” Geralt asked, running his thumb over Jaskier’s swollen bottom lip.</p><p>“Well, brunch at a restaurant has never come with a complimentary orgasm and buttplug, so I will give you points for that,” Jaskier joked, reaching for Geralt.</p><p>Geralt lifted him off the island and set him down on his feet.  Jaskier gripped his arm tightly as he groaned.  Geralt smiled, taking him by the hips and pressing his hips to Jaskier’s ass.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier cursed as Geralt swayed his hips, guiding Jaskier’s own.  “Oh that is...that is exquisite.  Where did you learn that?” </p><p>Geralt pressed a kiss to his throat.  “You.”</p><p>“I certainly wish all pupils were as eager to become proficient as you.”</p><p>Geralt smiled.  </p><p>They walked to the cushion and Jaskier laid out on it, welcoming Geralt into his arms.  They kissed slowly, enjoying another bottle of champagne between lazy kisses.  The bubbles danced on their tongues as they licked their way into each other’s mouths.  </p><p>When Geralt could feel Jaskier’s cock grow hard against his own, Geralt eased the plug out of Jaskier, replacing it with his fingers.  He pulled slow moans from Jaskier’s lips before rolling on a condom.  He settled between Jaskier’s knees, and when he pushed in they were both short of breath. </p><p>They rocked together, drawing out their pleasure for as long as they could.  Each thrust was deliberate, and pulled music from both of them.  Jaskier’s hips rocked in counterpoint, angling just right.  </p><p>It was slow and sensual on the living room floor, and they were both too encompassed in each other to notice anything around them.</p><p>Geralt came with a shuddering groan as he pulled Jaskier to him, and Jaskier squeezed down on him, stroking himself to completion between them.  Neither of them moved as they regained their breath, foreheads pressed together and covered in sweat.</p><p>Jaskier pulled Geralt into his arms after Geralt disposed of the condom, and Geralt let himself be held.  He fell asleep to the soft song that Jaskier hummed against the back of his neck.</p><p>The afternoon sun was pouring through the windows when Geralt woke.  Jaskier was still snoring lightly, hair mussed and five o’clock shadow roughening his jaw.</p><p>Geralt carefully turned in his arms to pull Jaskier to him.  Jaskier snuggled closer in his sleep, nuzzling Geralt’s neck as they came together.  </p><p>“If I wake, will it mean parting ways?” he mumbled into Geralt’s skin.</p><p>“I’ll have to leave eventually.”</p><p>“Eventually, in a few days...perhaps years, not yet,” Jaskier said, wrapping his arm around Geralt’s waist and holding him tightly.</p><p>“I do have responsibilities…”</p><p>“...that include more orgasms.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt hummed, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s rough jaw.  </p><p>“That wasn’t a hum of agreement,” Jaskier said, pulling back to look Geralt in the eye.</p><p>Geralt was surprised by Jaskier’s certainty as he studied Geralt.  </p><p>“You were appeasing me.”</p><p>“I hummed.”</p><p>“They have meaning, Geralt.  Half of your words are hums.  They all have meanings. I’ve so far managed to translate the ‘you’re an idiot’ hum, the ‘you’re lucky you’re cute’ hum, and the ‘if I hum maybe he’ll drop it’ hum.  However, you are brimming with meaningful hums. I bet your horses know every single one of them,” Jaskier said, running his fingers through Geralt’s messy hair.</p><p>“They know me.”</p><p>“Well, I would like to if you would let me,” Jaskier said, rolling them so he was braced on Geralt’s chest. “So far, I have elderly single-father who takes pleasure in cooking for his loved ones or the local emcee in a pinch, who considers grooming his horses one of life’s great pleasures, and who can drag a screaming orgasm out of me with just his mouth...did I miss anything...oh, and who is a hustler at Gwent.”</p><p>“You were the one who tried to hustle me,” Geralt grumbled, running his fingers over the material of Jaskier’s body cage.</p><p>Jaskier scoffed.</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, and pulled Jaskier down for a kiss.</p><p>“What have you learned of me?” Jaskier asked, looking down at him with a truly hopeful expression.  </p><p>“Last night, I believed you were Icarus carelessly flinging yourself into the light, but now I know you are the sun.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked at him, mouth slightly open as he mouthed those words over again.  His fingers rubbed together where they rested on Geralt’s chest, and he adjusted his jaw.  He opened his mouth again, but just as quickly he shut it.  “Will you come see me again?” Jaskier asked after a moment, sounding choked up.  </p><p>Geralt ran his thumb down Jaskier’s jaw, smiling.  He stretched up and kissed Jaskier softly.  “If you’ll have me.”</p><p>“I’ll save a seat for you,” Jaskier promised.  “One where I can flirt with you while I play.”</p><p>Geralt smiled and shook his head.  “I should really get going,” he said, sighing as he watched the frown form on Jaskier’s lips.</p><p>“Will you groom your horses when you get home?” Jaskier asked, sounding fascinated.</p><p>“Hmm, if it isn’t too late.  Will you compose once I’m gone?”</p><p>Jaskier’s mouth fell open again.  “How did you know?”</p><p>“It’s what you were doing this morning when I left.  I saw the pile of notebooks on the couch, and you’re always humming something different when you are content,” Geralt said.</p><p>Jaskier’s smile was radiant.  “It’s already mostly composed.  I’ll just be putting it to paper.”</p><p>“You’ll play it for me sometime?”</p><p>“Happily.”</p><p>Jaskier saw him to the door once Geralt was dressed.  He kissed him slowly and combed his fingers through Geralt’s hair until it was something resembling presentable, then he watched Geralt as Geralt walked down the stairs.  </p><p>Geralt glanced over his shoulder one last time, and Jaskier’s eyes were still on him.  They smiled, and Geralt felt a now familiar warmth grow in his chest that had little to do with arousal and everything to do with Jaskier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it said 3 chapters, but I'm going to give it a short little epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Two Years Later </em>
</p><p>Geralt took a sip from the horrendously sweet champagne in his glass.  Raspberries bubbled up to the top before falling back down into the depths of pink fizz.  It was a truly wretched drink, but Alice kept bringing them at Jaskier’s insistence.  It was ridiculous, but it was also endearing.  </p><p>The crowd was only just beginning to filter in for the night, but he’d been there for over an hour already enjoying the quiet of the pre-show lounge.  Geralt simply sat at his table in the dim lights while Jaskier flitted about making sure that his instruments were exactly as he wanted them.  It was a familiar routine, something they’d both come to enjoy.</p><p>Just before the doors would open, Jaskier would rush up to Geralt’s table and steal a sip of his champagne before planting a sticky sweet kiss on his lips.  </p><p>“Wish me luck,” he’d say with a winning grin.</p><p>“Break some hearts,” Geralt would grumble in reply.  He refused to tell Jaskier to break a leg after seeing him take a spill in his six inch heeled boots.  It hadn’t been Jaskier being clumsy.  The man was incredibly nimble in his boots, but a drunken guest on stage had accidentally knocked into him, and Jaskier had gone tumbling. It had only resulted in some deep bruising, but Yennefer had had to hold Geralt back from storming the stage.  The man had been very apologetic, but that didn’t change Geralt’s opinions of wishing for broken legs.</p><p>Taking another sip of his drink, Geralt watched the people enter the lounge.  He’d gotten used to the eclectic styles of the guests.  He even knew some of them by sight at this point.  There was a very tall man who always wore a top hat.  There was a woman who always came with a neon wig, a different color every week.  </p><p>“Can I get you another?” Alice asked, getting Geralt’s attention.  She had been waiting tables there as long as Geralt had been coming around, working while she went to a local college.  He'd gotten to know her and many of Jaskier coworkers over the time he'd been coming to see Jaskier perform.</p><p>Geralt looked down at the almost empty flute of champagne.  “What are the odds you can bring me gin without him noticing?” Geralt asked, looking up at her.</p><p>“Jaskier  notices <em> everything </em>,” she said with a smile.  It was a familiar exchange at this point.  “You have to admit, it’s a little romantic that you two have a drink.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes.  Jaskier was always telling his coworkers supposedly romantic stories about their relationship, most of which were ridiculously embellished.  Shitty champagne wasn’t.  Since their first brunch, it had become a bit of a running joke.  They celebrated anniversaries and successes with the cheapest sparkling wine they could get their hands on.  </p><p>However, it was the stories like the one about Geralt sweeping him off his feet the first time Jaaskier visited the rehabilitation center that made people think they were romantic.  In reality, Jaskier had gotten spooked by one of the animals and thrown himself at Geralt.  Geralt hadn’t had much choice in catching him.  Or his embellished story about their first real date.  Jaskier had gotten mouthy with some asshole who’d made a rude comment about Geralt, and Geralt had had to step in.  In no way had he been a knight in shining armor as Jaskier insisted.  In fact, Jaskier was the one that needed to be held back from doing something that could’ve been considered chivalrous if one squinted. Jaskier’s mouth just got them both into messy situations.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Are you really going to propose to him on your camping trip?” she asked.</p><p>Geralt frowned.  “Am I going to what?”</p><p>“Propose.”</p><p>“Who told you I was planning to propose?” he asked, completely dumbfounded.</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>Of course, he did.  Who else would’ve started such a rumor?</p><p>“And how did he come to suspect this?”</p><p>“He may have found a ring in your sock drawer.”</p><p>Geralt sighed.  Jaskier shamelessly helped himself to Geralt’s clothes whenever the mood struck him, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaskier found the ring.  He probably should have told Jaskier that it was in there to avoid this, but Geralt wasn’t used to having to worry about people going through his things, even after two years of dating the man.</p><p>“You have impeccable taste in jewelry.”</p><p>“He took a picture.”  It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“<em> Stunning </em>.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“So, champagne?”  Alice smiled brightly at him, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Alice walked away, and Geralt shook his head.  That was going to be a conversation.  He tried to avoid those, but Jaskier always lured them out of him.</p><p>Geralt noticed Yennefer approaching and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Ciri following behind her, looking far more sophisticated than a child he’d raised had any right to be.  She wore sleek jeans and heels with a military inspired coat that fit her perfectly.  Clearly, she’d been shopping with Yennefer, or maybe even Jaskier.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Geralt asked, pulling Ciri into a tight hug as he gave Yennefer a narrow look.</p><p>“Yennefer invited me,” Ciri said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and stealing his glass of champagne.  </p><p>He sighed as she finished off the last of the drink and popped one of the raspberries into her mouth.  </p><p>“Why is Ciri here?” Geralt asked, pressing a kiss to Yennefer’s cheek.</p><p>“Because she’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>“<em> Yen </em>.”</p><p>“What?  It’s not like she hasn’t seen Jaskier walk around almost naked before.”</p><p>“It’s true, Dad.  First time I met Jaskier, he was only wearing one of your shirts, and it didn’t cover nearly enough,” Ciri added, taking a seat and shifting her chair over until she was right next to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “This is different.”</p><p>“Are you ashamed of Jaskier, Dad?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” Ciri challenged.  </p><p>“I hear congratulations are in order,” Yennefer said, saving him from having to explain to Ciri that most fathers and daughters did not attend strip shows together.  </p><p>Geralt gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>“On your engagement…” she added.</p><p>“That’s right!  I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Dad.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you because I’m not proposing,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Jaskier is pretty sure that you are getting engaged,” Ciri retorted, like he would know better than Geralt.</p><p>Geralt sighed.  There was definitely going to be a talk.  It likely would do nothing, but it was going to happen.</p><p>“You realize that he has told everyone he knows that you’re getting engaged,” Yennefer said, giving him an amused look.  She was still gloating about being the one to set them up, even after two years.</p><p>“Hmm.  Alice asked about it, so I assumed.”</p><p>“What made him jump to this conclusion if you have no intention of asking?” </p><p>“He found the ring you asked me to hold on to since your significant other is also nosy,” Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“He thought you had the taste to pick <em> that </em>ring out?”</p><p>“Clearly, he is deluded,” Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“Please tell me he didn’t try it on and now can’t get it off.”</p><p>“I think I would’ve noticed that.”</p><p>Alice came back with a glass of champagne for each of them.  Geralt said nothing as he handed over his credit card.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s on Jaskier,” she said.</p><p>“Take the card,” he said, and she did.  Whether she would run it was a different story.</p><p>When the lights went down, Geralt settled in.  Seeing Jaskier in his element was so familiar now, and while it never got less arousing, there was also something comforting in it.  So, when Jaskier stepped out from behind the curtain in his towering heels and this evening’s vibrant tux, Geralt smiled to himself.</p><p>“Good evening my devoted parishioners and those who have yet to find salvation.  I promise, it will find you by the end of the night,” Jaskier greeted, sauntering to the end of the stage.  </p><p>“Where does he get those boots?” Ciri whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Why would I know that?”  Just the thought of walking in those things made Geralt's feet ache and his knees remind him of just how creaky they’d become.  </p><p>“You know where he gets his lingerie…”</p><p>Geralt felt the back of his neck heat.  </p><p>“That’s because he’s ruined so much of it, Jaskier makes him replace it,” Yennefer chimed in.</p><p>Geralt sighed.</p><p>“Gross, Dad.”</p><p>“<em> You </em> asked,” he grumbled, taking a gulp of the disgusting champagne.</p><p>“I thought you were being romantic.”</p><p>“I’m sure he tore the lingerie romantically, Ciri,” Yennefer added, raising her glass in cheers.</p><p>“<em> Gross </em>.”</p><p>“Just watch the show…”</p><p>“Well, now I’m going to be traumatized knowing you’ll probably rip this outfit off of him later tonight,” Ciri needled.  He didn’t know when his daughter became a traitor who teased him mercilessly, but he was certain it was Yennefer’s doing.</p><p>Geralt ran his hand over his face.  “I didn’t invite you to this.”</p><p>Ciri grabbed his arm and smiled up at him teasingly.  “Do you have any romantic surprises planned for your anniversary?” she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just the camping trip.”  It was supposed to be low key.  They’d both wanted to get away from the demands of their lives for a few days and just enjoy each other's company.  Camping had seemed like a fun plan.  Geralt had been a little surprised when Jaskier had suggested it instead of some lavish weekend away.  However, they’d both agreed to it, and that was their anniversary plan.  </p><p>“But what did you get him if not a ring?” Ciri pressed.  He was starting to think that Jaskier was using her to find out what Geralt had gotten him.  Jaskier was the type of person who never outgrew searching for the Christmas presents before they could be wrapped.</p><p>“Don’t do presents,” Geralt grunted.  It was a blatant lie.  In fact, he was wearing his gift to Jaskier beneath his slacks and button up.  </p><p>Jaskier wasn’t one to push things on Geralt, at least not as far as clothing went.  However, he’d mentioned in passing once or twice how good a piece of lingerie would look on Geralt.  He said it about Yennefer too.  It was just how his mind worked. He never asked Geralt to wear any or bought him any, but once in a while he’d see something while they were out or while he was browsing online, and he’d sigh and mention it.  </p><p>Getting a cage to his measurements had been a nightmare.  Geralt had received multiple emails asking if he was sure that the measurements he’d sent were correct.  Finally, he’d sent them a picture with him holding the measuring tape around his chest, and they’d stopped questioning.  </p><p>“Dad, you have to get him a gift!” Ciri said, slapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Jaskier will be fine.  You don’t need to defend his honor,” Geralt grumbled even as Jaskier sauntered across the stage to his piano.  He made eye contact with Geralt as he went and gave him a wink. </p><p>“You two are sickening,” Yennefer said, sounding bored.</p><p>“It’s cute.”</p><p>Geralt grumbled.  Ciri was Jaskier’s biggest fan, at least as far as him being Geralt’s partner.  She’d hugged him for more than a minute the first time they’d met, thanking him for making Geralt happy.  Geralt had gotten used to her adoration of Jaskier by now.  He’d even gotten used to her quiet concern that Geralt wasn’t as openly affectionate as he could be while Jaskier was over the top.  Jaskier had never complained about his stoicism in public, and Geralt wasn’t exactly unaffectionate when it was just the two of them.</p><p>Ciri stopped her line of questioning as soon as Essi came out on stage.  Her and Yennefer cheered noisily along with the audience, while Geralt watched Jaskier play.  Jaskier’s whole body moved as he got into the music, building it up until Essi was spinning with her fans before revealing herself to the audience’s loud cheers.</p><p>Geralt smiled as Jaskier pushed his hair out of his face as Essi slunk off the stage.  “The lovely Essi Daven,” he said, raising his arm toward the curtain.  “My goodness, is it hot in here or is it just me?” Jaskier asked, playfully unbuttoning his jacket.   </p><p>It was a familiar routine, but Geralt’s heart still ticked up a beat as Jaskier dabbed the sweat from his neck with a discarded article of clothing.  The audience ate it up as well, cheering for him to lose more clothes.</p><p>Alice continued to bring them glasses of champagne throughout the show, and Geralt sipped it contentedly as he watched Jaskier shine in his element.  It was exhilarating to watch him feed off the audience’s energy and create an intimate spectacle.  It always created a warmth in Geralt’s chest that had nothing to do with the alcohol.</p><p>As always, during the intermission, Jaskier slipped out to their table and planted himself in Geralt’s lap since Ciri was sitting in the seat he usually took.  </p><p>“What do you think?” Jaskier asked, leaning over Geralt to press a kiss to Ciri’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re so good.  And so are the dancers.  I’m glad I finally got to see this,” Ciri told him, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist to hold him steady as he leaned over to playfully glare at Yennefer.  “I see the witch made it.”</p><p>“I hope you’ve saved better material than that for the second act, you hack,” she retorted, leaning back comfortably in her chair.</p><p>“Are you still coming up with me?” Jaskier asked, turning to speak to Geralt.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I agreed.”</p><p>Jaskier leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to his lips, ignoring the whistles from those around them.  “I’m off to get some water before the second act,” Jaskier told him, giving him another quick peck then turning to Ciri.  “So glad you could make it, Princess.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Then he was bouncing off Geralt’s lap and practically floating away in his ridiculous heels.</p><p>During the audience participation part of the second act, Geralt drained his whole glass of champagne, knowing Jaskier would call him to the stage.  It was tradition for their anniversary.  Jaskier loved it, so Geralt tried his best not to be awkward though he wasn’t sure he managed.</p><p>“As you may know, it is my anniversary with my muse and the love of my life,” Jaskier announced, sitting on his piano with his legs spread wide, his tight pants making his bulge that much more prominent.  He’d lost the jacket by then, and he wore a rich purple body cage that had a plunging v down to his navel and straps that wrapped around him in the same v pattern as though pointing down at what hid beneath his pants.  </p><p>The audience cheered at Jaskier’s announcement, and Geralt just shook his head.  Jaskier was always over the top.</p><p>“I didn’t believe in love at first sight before I met my darling, but I was up here one night and I saw a shock of pure white out of the corner of my eye.  His head was tipped down looking at something on his phone, and I balked.  Can you imagine looking at your phone when all of this is right in front of you?” Jaskier said, motioning to his whole body.  </p><p>Again the crowd cheered, and Geralt sighed.  </p><p>“So, I called him on it.  When he looked up...my dears, there was no going back.  I was a man lost at sea swept away in the ceaseless tide of love.  So, I did what anyone in my position would, and I invited him up on stage to rip my pants off, and we have been together ever since…”</p><p>Geralt cringed at how loud the audience became, even Ciri was whistling crudely.  He nudged her, but she only gave him a playful shove in return.</p><p>“So, in honor of that fateful evening, and in a tradition I am truly fond of, I would like to invite my beloved White Wolf to the stage,” Jaskier said, holding out his arm to gesture towards their table.  The spotlight followed, and Geralt finished Ciri’s drink as well before rising to his feet.  </p><p>People moved out of his path as he made his way to the stage, easily climbing the stairs and joining Jaskier where he continued to sit on the case of the piano.  He hated being the center of attention, but there was no escaping it as the crowd continued to loudly cheer for them.</p><p>Jaskier reached out and hooked his finger through Geralt’s belt loop before shimmying to the edge of the piano.  Geralt wrapped his hands around Jaskier’s hips and lowered him to the stage without even thinking, and Jaskier beamed at him.  </p><p>“A true romantic, am I right?” he asked the audience.  “Not to make all my ladies and gays in the audience jealous, but these hands nurse abandoned baby animals back to health.”  He took Geralt’s hand in his, lacing their fingers as he raised them for the audience to see.</p><p>Geralt shook his head as a deep sigh went through the audience.  Jaskier was still grinning at him as he pushed Geralt to the center of the stage for the big reveal.  </p><p>“He tries to pretend he’s exasperated with me, but he can’t fool me.  Now, I usually have two guests assist me with this process, but Geralt is an expert at removing my pants, so I think he can handle this on his own, but he may need your encouragement because sometimes he doubts his own abilities,” Jaskier coaxed the audience as Geralt tucked one hand into the front of Jaskier rip away pants.  </p><p>The crowd was deafening as Geralt looked Jaskier in his mischievous eyes.  They were so loud that they couldn’t hear the microphone pick up Geralt’s words.</p><p>“You’re an ass,” he said, giving Jaskier a fond smile.</p><p>“Should I give him a kiss for encouragement?” Jaskier goaded the audience.  Geralt shook his head in fond exasperation as Jaskier pulled him in for a smacking kiss.  As he pulled away he counted down from three along with the audience, and as they got to one Geralt tore the pants away cleanly.</p><p>Geralt glanced down as the audience went wild, and he noticed that a dangerously sheer pair of panties was not the only thing lurking beneath Jaskier’s pants.  A jewelry box was nestled right on top of the bulge, held in place by a silk ribbon that wound around Jaskier’s waist.</p><p>“What’s that?” Geralt couldn’t help asking, confusion lacing his words even as the audience seemed to already realize what was happening if their screams were anything to go by.</p><p>“Geralt, I could get down on one knee in these boots, but there is no graceful way to get back up, so you should probably kneel and see for yourself what’s in that box,” Jaskier told him, giving him a nervously hopeful expression.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Geralt should’ve seen this coming.  The rumors to warm him up to the idea, the uncertainty about Geralt coming on stage when he’d never worried in the past.  “Not kneeling,” he grumbled, even as Jaskier opened the box.</p><p>“Geralt, you may have stripped me of my pants tonight, but you stole my heart from the moment I laid eyes upon you.  Would you do me the honor of vowing to tear my clothes off for the rest of our lives?” Jaskier asked, holding up a familiar ring that he’d often seen Jaskier wear.  Either he’d gotten a duplicate made, or he’d had it resized to fit Geralt’s finger.  Either way, Geralt knew it was more than something that had just caught his eye.</p><p>The audience had gone quiet as Geralt stood there almost frozen, looking at Jaskier’s long elegant fingers holding out the ring.  He glanced up at Jaskier who seemed almost uncertain as Geralt took in the man in front of him.</p><p>“Yes,” he said quietly, realizing he was expected to respond verbally even if Jaskier didn’t usually expect such things.</p><p>The smile Jaskier gave him as he slid the ring onto his finger was as vibrant as the sun, and Geralt basked in it, ignoring the cheering crowd as he pulled Jaskier against his chest and kissed him slowly.  </p><p>Jaskier nuzzled his cheek as he held Geralt tightly, refusing to let him go.  Geralt reached up and brushed Jaskier’s sweaty hair out of his face to see his bright eyes better.  </p><p>“Should probably get off the stage.”</p><p>“Oh no no no.  You will come sit beside me as I play.  I can’t have you out of reach, or you might come to your senses and run,” Jaskier told him, playing it up for their audience. Taking Geralt’s hand, Jaskier kissed it where the ring rested against his skin before leading him to the piano bench.  It was a familiar thing to sit down beside Jaskier on the bench.  They did it often enough at Jaskier’s apartment. </p><p>Sometimes in the quiet of their own space, Geralt would play with him.  It was never anything complicated, but he’d learned a few of Jaskier’s songs just by watching him frequently.  Jaskier always gave the most exquisite blowjobs after that, though Geralt was always more taken with the breathless way Jaskier looked at him when he tried to mimic his playing.</p><p>Now though, Geralt sat and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist as Jaskier once again riled up the audience as he announced Triss’ final performance of the night.  Geralt simply held him and watched him lose himself in the music as the audience soon forgot Geralt’s existence altogether in favor of cheering for Triss as she rode a prop carousel unicorn as she slowly lost her clothes.  </p><p>When the show was over, Geralt made his way back to the table where Yennefer and Ciri had an entire bottle of champagne which Ciri took great pleasure in shaking and spraying at Geralt.</p><p>He frowned at her but let her have her fun.  Yennefer laughed as Ciri practically tackled him after she’d sprayed him, succeeding in making a mess of both of them.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” she said, squeezing him tightly.  </p><p>Geralt held her close, pressing a kiss to her head.</p><p>“You knew.”</p><p>“Of course, we knew.  He was losing his mind planning it.  He called me a dozen times just to choose which outfit he wanted to wear,” Yennefer said, rolling her eyes as she leaned it to kiss Geralt’s cheek.  “Not sure why you said yes.  I would’ve crushed his soul right there in front of everyone.”</p><p>“No you wouldn’t,” Ciri retorted.  “You’re a softy under all of those sharp edges.  Don’t worry, Dad, Uncle Eskel got video of you ripping his pants off and seeing the box.  That moment should definitely go on the holiday cards.”</p><p>“Who would you send that to?” Geralt asked, knowing he probably shouldn’t.</p><p>“Everyone.”</p><p>Geralt smiled, giving Ciri another squeeze.  </p><p>Jaskier came out a few minutes later still hardly dressed.  He staggered into Geralt’s side, clinging to him as Geralt wrapped his arm around him.  Geralt pressed a kiss to his temple and held him up.  </p><p>“What happened to the champagne?” he asked, looking at the empty bottle.</p><p>“Ciri.”</p><p>Ciri looked sheepish, but Jaskier just laughed.  </p><p>“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to celebrate with the bottle at home,” Jaskier said, patting Geralt’s damp chest.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Will you be joining us, Ciri?” Jaskier asked her.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll probably stay with Yennefer...so you two can have some privacy,” she said.</p><p>“No, you must come.  Geralt will want to make you breakfast since you’re visiting.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Dad is going to have other things on his mind…”</p><p>“You’re always welcome, Ciri,” Geralt assured her.  He’d have a week alone with Jaskier when they went away, but he only got to see Ciri when she came to town a few times a year these days.</p><p>“Why don’t we stop in for breakfast before we go shopping tomorrow?” Yennefer suggested.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Ciri stepped back in and gave them both a hug and kiss.  “I’m so happy for you both,” she said again, giving them a tight squeeze.</p><p>Yennefer and Ciri made their way out, and Jaskier pulled away to look Geralt in the eye.  “So, your place or mine?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Mine.  Your neighbors are getting sick of us,” Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“Right, let me get dressed, and we can head out.  Thank you for playing along,” Jaskier said, giving him a quick kiss.  </p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>It was late when they got back to the farm Geralt lived on, and he practically carried Jaskier into the house because he was so worn out.  However, when they stepped into the house, Jaskier brightened up.</p><p>His hands immediately went to Geralt buttons undoing them with deft skill.  “I knew I felt something beneath that shirt,” he proclaimed as the shirt fell open to reveal the black body cage beneath it.</p><p>Unlike most of Jaskier’s harnesses, it didn’t have flower details.  It was just thick black straps and o-rings which caged his body.  An o-ring at the center of his chest pulled the straps together as well as one of either side of his ribs and at his shoulders and hips.  There was also one at the small of his back, tying together the straps that crossed his back and caged his ass.</p><p>“Oh my, you’ve outdone me,” Jaskier said, holding open Geralt’s shirt to study the craftsmanship.  </p><p>“You proposed.” Geralt pointed out.  In Geralt’s book, that was fairly hard to top.</p><p>“Yes, but that was easy.  I knew you would say yes.  This...this is about six steps outside of your comfort zone just for me,” Jaskier said, pushing Geralt’s shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.  “Turn for me,” Jaskier asked.</p><p>Geralt turned, letting Jaskier look as much as he wanted.</p><p>Jaskier’s fingertips followed the path of one of the straps as Geralt turned, and his breath caught once he saw Geralt’s back.  </p><p>“I am quite certain I have never seen anything so lovely as this,” Jaskier said, running his palms over Geralt’s shoulders.  He pressed his chest to Geralt’s back and ran his hands down Geralt’s chest, pausing to flick the straps or toy with an o-ring.</p><p>Geralt stood still, letting Jaskier do as he pleased.  His whole body hummed as Jaskier touched him reverently.  </p><p>Jaskier’s fingers found Geralt’s belt buckle and made quick work of it before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.  He stepped back as he pushed the pants down Geralt’s legs and made a strangled sound at the full back of the cage was revealed.  Several straps crossed over Geralt’s ass, cupping it before dipping down between his legs.</p><p>“This is simply unfair, my love,” Jaskier told him, slowly guiding Geralt around again and biting his lip as he finally saw Geralt’s cock caged between the straps.  “Fuck.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me.  You are fully aware of what you are doing to me,” Jaskier chastised him, stepping forward to press a slow kiss to Geralt’s lips.  “And as punishment, you will let me have my wicked way with you.”</p><p>“I always let you do that.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned at him.  “Well, I am feeling particularly wicked this evening.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have you any other way,” Geralt said softly.</p><p>With another soft kiss, Jaskier took Geralt by one the o-ring at the center of his chest and led him up to the bedroom they shared when they stayed at the farm, grabbing a chilled bottle of champagne as they passed through the kitchen.  It was a celebration after all.</p><hr/><p>Geralt was in the middle of sprinkling some chocolate chips onto the pancakes when Ciri stepped into the kitchen wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts.  She hopped up onto the counter and watched as he flipped the pancakes carefully.  </p><p>“Where’s Yen?” he asked, checking the bacon.</p><p>“Dropped me off.  Claimed she couldn’t bear to see you two being sickeningly sweet with each other, but I think she just wanted some alone time with Triss.  Where’s Jaskier?” she asked, snitching some of the chips and popping them into her mouth.  </p><p>“Out feeding the chickens and goats,” Geralt said, taking the bag of chocolate chips away from her and replacing it with a bowl of strawberries.  </p><p>Ciri gave him a skeptical look, but she took one of the berries and ate that instead.  “Surprised he’s even out of bed.”</p><p>“He isn’t a complete lush,” Geralt grumbled, removing the pancakes from the griddle and pouring more batter.  In fact, when Jaskier stayed at the farm with him, he got up at dawn and did chores with Geralt without complaint.  It amazed Geralt how easily Jaskier adapted everything.</p><p>“No, but he is a recently engaged man.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Don’t sound so happy, Dad,” she teased, throwing a berry at him which he easily caught and ate.  </p><p>“Ciri, your father is overcome with happiness.  Why he told me this very morning, that he was so happy that he wanted to get up at the break of dawn to cook pancakes instead of waste time in bed,” Jaskier said, stepping into the kitchen through the back door.  </p><p>His hair was a mess, and he too was wearing one of Geralt’s old shirts and a pair of Geralt’s sweatpants.  His hands were full of eggs, and he had hay in his hair which implied he’d gone to sweet talk the horses on his adventure.  They were slowly warming up to him.</p><p>Geralt shook his head at Jaskier’s entrance.  </p><p>“Not what I said.”</p><p>“What was that darling?  I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your happiness sizzling on the stove.”</p><p>“Should’ve said no,” Geralt grumbled, turning back to the food he was cooking.  </p><p>“But you didn’t,” Jaskier said gleefully, coming up behind Geralt and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  “Grumble all you like, but you my dear are stuck with me, and you secretly enjoy every moment of it, especially the ones that filled last night.”</p><p>“<em> Jaskier </em>.”  Geralt had truly lost sight of the line between fondness and exasperation ages ago.  Not that it mattered, it had never done much to deter Jaskier’s ridiculous brand of affection, and in spite of that, Geralt wouldn’t have him any other way.</p><p>“Gross,” Ciri said, grabbing a plate of pancakes while Jaskier distracted Geralt with a series of soft kisses.  </p><p>Geralt shook his head as Jaskier continued to nuzzle at him, keeping him thoroughly occupied while the bacon crisped in the pan, and Ciri poured more chocolate chips onto her stack of pancakes.  It may not have been the life Geralt had seen for himself, but it was one he wouldn’t trade for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Body cages in this fic were inspired by the designs of Lovechild Boudoir.</p><p>The dressing gown for chapter 2 of this fic was inspired by the designs of Boudoir By D'Lish</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>